Blood & Chocolate: New Town, New Life, New Problem
by love-dylan
Summary: Fist fanfic sooo im new at this..this a story bout the pack moving to a new town and vivian getting used to being the queen b****, rouges come into town and everything turns into chaos if you wanna no read the story... r&r please n thank-you
1. Chapter 1

**Ok…sooo this is my first fan fiction ever…..I am very bad at beginnings so bare with me until about the next chapter I promise it will get better and I'm good at writing certin parts….but you'll see please r&r I know every says it but its my first ill take any feedback positive and negative…OHH and all characters belong to the lovely author Annette Curtis Klause except the characters I create..hehehe**

Chapter 1

As soon as my feet hit the ground I took off towards the forest I stopped a few feet in to drop my robe. As I changed into my fur Gabriel bit my tail. I was faster than him and he knew it. For a while I could here him behind me and smell him. But his sound and scent disappeared suddenly when I reached the clearing. **(sounding kind of weird it'll get better I promise). **I stopped and looked into the trees searching when he hit me from behind, thousands of thoughts are running through my head right now, '_do I show him my belly?', 'do I really love Gabe?" _I knew for a fact that the answer to both of those questions were yes.

I finally gave myself to Gabriel, and I really know that I truly love him, now it's just a matter to tell him. I woke up my head on Gabe's chest, his arms wrapped around me. I laid there listening to his breathing. "Good morning princess wolf," he said a smile on his face as I looked up at him, moving to lie beside him so I could see his face. "Morning" I sighed.

"We should probably get going, Esme would want to see you're back to normal." He said standing up pulling me with him.

"Esme, I should probably tell her shouldn't I?" I said putting on my robe, when we reached my window Gabe said, "It's your choice to tell her or not, but she well figure it out, soon."

"I know," I sighed.

"I'll be here to pick you up 6, ok?" he said kissing me deeply. "alright." I breathed kissing him one more time before he left.

"VIVIAN!" Esme screamed pounding on my door. "You are coming out of that room today and talking to me. Before she could break my door down I opened it and said ok.

"Vivian! You're back." She squealed, pulling me down the stairs. "Gabriel said you'd be happy," I mumbled to myself, but Esme heard me. She stopped mid-hallway. "Gabriel?" she said a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Ummm….yeah" I said walking to the living room and sitting on the couch.

"Viv, you should accept him as mate already, why are you holding back?"

"Mom, I did, last night." I said keeping my tone quiet.

"Vivian I'm so happy for you, my baby is all growin up." She said in one of those happy mother voices I hate hearing. "Oh, and last night was full moon!" she said excitedly!

After I ate breakfast, I went to my room to paint. I heard Gabriel burst through the front door a few minutes later frantically speaking to Bucky and my mom. I went into the living room to see what was happening. Gabriel was immediately at my side arm around my waist. "Somethings wrong." I said taking one look at his face.

"Very wrong." Gabe said his voice low and defending.

**I know its short but I just want to know what you think before I keep writing the beginnings kind of fast but it'll slow down with more chapters I hate getting started with a story…..so lemme know what think if i get good reviews ill post a second longer chapter….promise o_O**

hear music in the back of your mind (and that doesn't make you crazy) and you can usually refer something back to lyrics you heard the other day. You have a very interesting thought process, and more likely then not, it is something you cannot explain. You are a musician and in turn, you can help the world through your insperational ideas, or condem it by depriving it of one of the most impactive forms of communication.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so if this looks funky or like messed up in anyway it's because I don't know how to post chapters on to the site that well (technology and me don't mix). Sooo I haven't gotten any reviews… **** I wish you would review….. pweeeze…… so on with the story this should go better since I'm past the beginning…Annette Curtis Klause owns all the lovely Characters…….**

Chapter 2

"Gabriel what's wrong?" I asked he's been frantically pacing across the room thinking and muttering to himself, never once letting go of me.

"Rouges," he said still pacing.

"Rouges? Why are you so worried Gabriel?" Rouges shouldn't be that big of a deal if we're moving to Vermont.

"That meat-boy you dated told someone and word got around to other wolves."

"Oh," I said ashamed stopping and pulling away from Gabriel. "This is all my fault." I sighed turning my back towards him.

"Vivian, this isn't all your fault turns out meat-boy has a long line of werewolf hunters in his family and once he figured out you were one it was his turn kill." He said turning me around to face him hands on my shoulders.

"What? Then how did Rouges get involved in this?" I was shocked I couldn't believe this.

"Rouges were being shot in wolf form somewhere not far from here and hears your story some how, they think it's your fault they're being shot at."

"It is my fault!" I said.

"Vivian, I won't let them touch you or this pack, they're in England right now, thinking the whole half of this world is dangerous they won't be coming here anytime soon, we'll head for Vermont next weekend and the whole pack well be gone from Maryland when they come back no trace of us." He said.

"Why were you so worried? Are you sure they won't come back before we leave?"

"Yes I'm sure they won't come back. I was worried that you would blame yourself for this I didn't want to tell you."

"Wait how did you find out about this?"

"They left a note on my door, said they wouldn't be back for a year or two."

"Weird," I sighed leaning against his chest. "Kind of I recognized the smell I've talked to them a few times wanted to know if they wanted to join the pack, since they've just been roaming around a few towns away, they've said no every time. They're not bad people, I just didn't want to scare you Viv." He said.

"Well you had me scared for a few minutes but I'm not anymore." I smiled up at him.

"Vivian, I have to leave town in few days to go sign papers for the Inn you have to stay and run things here with Rudy and your mom."

"No, I can't stay here by myself," I protested.

"Yes you can, and you will. Vivian you'll be fine I'll only be gone for a couple days then when I come back we'll pack up your stuff and me and you and Ulf will go and fix the Inn and Cabins up before the rest of the pack comes, ok?"

"Ok, what should we do now?" I said still a little upset the rouges completely out of my mind for good.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe some of this…" he trailed off kissing me deeply. "I like your ideas," I breathed, he picked me up and carried me to his motorcycle. Put a fat black helmet on my head.

"Gabriel I don't want to wear this it makes me look ugly." I whined.

"No it makes you look safe, and sexy," he laughed, he picked me up and put me on the bike.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My place," I heard the smile on his lips.

Once we got to his place we took a shower together and I pulled on one of his big t-shirts, we sat down on his bed and I curled up inside of his arms. "What would you like eat my princess wolf, pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese," he called in our order and then we ate. We decided to watch a movie on T.V that night, we watched Serenity. After the movie was over it was about twelve in the morning, my head was on Gabriel's chest and he was running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you," I said quietly, not sure if Gabriel even heard me, my eyes were threatening to close any moment.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"I love you," I still said it quietly but I looked up at him this time.

"I love you to baby," He smiled kissing me. "Get your sleep Vivian your tired," I was asleep before he finished his sentence.

**Ok…..Ok….that is chapter 2!!! Please, please, please r&r, I really want to know what you think…this chapter went by a little better, once I get the pack to Vermont it'll get a lot better, the problem well unfold more and it'll just be more interesting. Remember r&r please and thank-you!**

** -hb-**

**Ok so if this looks funky or like messed up in anyway it's because I don't know how to post chapters on to the site that well (technology and me don't mix). Sooo I haven't gotten any reviews… **** I wish you would review….. pweeeze…… so on with the story this should go better since I'm past the beginning…Annette Curtis Klause owns all the lovely Characters…….**

Chapter 2

"Gabriel what's wrong?" I asked he's been frantically pacing across the room thinking and muttering to himself, never once letting go of me.

"Rouges," he said still pacing.

"Rouges? Why are you so worried Gabriel?" Rouges shouldn't be that big of a deal if we're moving to Vermont.

"That meat-boy you dated told someone and word got around to other wolves."

"Oh," I said ashamed stopping and pulling away from Gabriel. "This is all my fault." I sighed turning my back towards him.

"Vivian, this isn't all your fault turns out meat-boy has a long line of werewolf hunters in his family and once he figured out you were one it was his turn kill." He said turning me around to face him hands on my shoulders.

"What? Then how did Rouges get involved in this?" I was shocked I couldn't believe this.

"Rouges were being shot in wolf form somewhere not far from here and hears your story some how, they think it's your fault they're being shot at."

"It is my fault!" I said.

"Vivian, I won't let them touch you or this pack, they're in England right now, thinking the whole half of this world is dangerous they won't be coming here anytime soon, we'll head for Vermont next weekend and the whole pack well be gone from Maryland when they come back no trace of us." He said.

"Why were you so worried? Are you sure they won't come back before we leave?"

"Yes I'm sure they won't come back. I was worried that you would blame yourself for this I didn't want to tell you."

"Wait how did you find out about this?"

"They left a note on my door, said they wouldn't be back for a year or two."

"Weird," I sighed leaning against his chest. "Kind of I recognized the smell I've talked to them a few times wanted to know if they wanted to join the pack, since they've just been roaming around a few towns away, they've said no every time. They're not bad people, I just didn't want to scare you Viv." He said.

"Well you had me scared for a few minutes but I'm not anymore." I smiled up at him.

"Vivian, I have to leave town in few days to go sign papers for the Inn you have to stay and run things here with Rudy and your mom."

"No, I can't stay here by myself," I protested.

"Yes you can, and you will. Vivian you'll be fine I'll only be gone for a couple days then when I come back we'll pack up your stuff and me and you and Ulf will go and fix the Inn and Cabins up before the rest of the pack comes, ok?"

"Ok, what should we do now?" I said still a little upset the rouges completely out of my mind for good.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe some of this…" he trailed off kissing me deeply. "I like your ideas," I breathed, he picked me up and carried me to his motorcycle. Put a fat black helmet on my head.

"Gabriel I don't want to wear this it makes me look ugly." I whined.

"No it makes you look safe, and sexy," he laughed, he picked me up and put me on the bike.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My place," I heard the smile on his lips.

Once we got to his place we took a shower together and I pulled on one of his big t-shirts, we sat down on his bed and I curled up inside of his arms. "What would you like eat my princess wolf, pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese," he called in our order and then we ate. We decided to watch a movie on T.V that night, we watched _Serenity_. After the movie was over it was about twelve in the morning, my head was on Gabriel's chest and he was running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you," I said quietly, not sure if Gabriel even heard me, my eyes were threatening to close any moment.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"I love you," I still said it quietly but I looked up at him this time.

"I love you to baby," He smiled kissing me. "Get your sleep Vivian your tired," I was asleep before he finished his sentence.

**Ok…..Ok….that is chapter 2!!! Please, please, please r&r, I really want to know what you think…this chapter went by a little better, once I get the pack to Vermont it'll get a lot better, the problem well unfold more and it'll just be more interesting. Remember r&r please and thank-you!**

** -hb-**

**Ok so if this looks funky or like messed up in anyway it's because I don't know how to post chapters on to the site that well (technology and me don't mix). Sooo I haven't gotten any reviews… **** I wish you would review….. pweeeze…… so on with the story this should go better since I'm past the beginning…Annette Curtis Klause owns all the lovely Characters…….**

Chapter 2

"Gabriel what's wrong?" I asked he's been frantically pacing across the room thinking and muttering to himself, never once letting go of me.

"Rouges," he said still pacing.

"Rouges? Why are you so worried Gabriel?" Rouges shouldn't be that big of a deal if we're moving to Vermont.

"That meat-boy you dated told someone and word got around to other wolves."

"Oh," I said ashamed stopping and pulling away from Gabriel. "This is all my fault." I sighed turning my back towards him.

"Vivian, this isn't all your fault turns out meat-boy has a long line of werewolf hunters in his family and once he figured out you were one it was his turn kill." He said turning me around to face him hands on my shoulders.

"What? Then how did Rouges get involved in this?" I was shocked I couldn't believe this.

"Rouges were being shot in wolf form somewhere not far from here and hears your story some how, they think it's your fault they're being shot at."

"It is my fault!" I said.

"Vivian, I won't let them touch you or this pack, they're in England right now, thinking the whole half of this world is dangerous they won't be coming here anytime soon, we'll head for Vermont next weekend and the whole pack well be gone from Maryland when they come back no trace of us." He said.

"Why were you so worried? Are you sure they won't come back before we leave?"

"Yes I'm sure they won't come back. I was worried that you would blame yourself for this I didn't want to tell you."

"Wait how did you find out about this?"

"They left a note on my door, said they wouldn't be back for a year or two."

"Weird," I sighed leaning against his chest. "Kind of I recognized the smell I've talked to them a few times wanted to know if they wanted to join the pack, since they've just been roaming around a few towns away, they've said no every time. They're not bad people, I just didn't want to scare you Viv." He said.

"Well you had me scared for a few minutes but I'm not anymore." I smiled up at him.

"Vivian, I have to leave town in few days to go sign papers for the Inn you have to stay and run things here with Rudy and your mom."

"No, I can't stay here by myself," I protested.

"Yes you can, and you will. Vivian you'll be fine I'll only be gone for a couple days then when I come back we'll pack up your stuff and me and you and Ulf will go and fix the Inn and Cabins up before the rest of the pack comes, ok?"

"Ok, what should we do now?" I said still a little upset the rouges completely out of my mind for good.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe some of this…" he trailed off kissing me deeply. "I like your ideas," I breathed, he picked me up and carried me to his motorcycle. Put a fat black helmet on my head.

"Gabriel I don't want to wear this it makes me look ugly." I whined.

"No it makes you look safe, and sexy," he laughed, he picked me up and put me on the bike.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My place," I heard the smile on his lips.

Once we got to his place we took a shower together and I pulled on one of his big t-shirts, we sat down on his bed and I curled up inside of his arms. "What would you like eat my princess wolf, pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese," he called in our order and then we ate. We decided to watch a movie on T.V that night, we watched _Serenity_. After the movie was over it was about twelve in the morning, my head was on Gabriel's chest and he was running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you," I said quietly, not sure if Gabriel even heard me, my eyes were threatening to close any moment.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"I love you," I still said it quietly but I looked up at him this time.

"I love you to baby," He smiled kissing me. "Get your sleep Vivian your tired," I was asleep before he finished his sentence.

**Ok…..Ok….that is chapter 2!!! Please, please, please r&r, I really want to know what you think…this chapter went by a little better, once I get the pack to Vermont it'll get a lot better, the problem well unfold more and it'll just be more interesting. Remember r&r please and thank-you!**

** -hb-**

**Ok so if this looks funky or like messed up in anyway it's because I don't know how to post chapters on to the site that well (technology and me don't mix). Sooo I haven't gotten any reviews… **** I wish you would review….. pweeeze…… so on with the story this should go better since I'm past the beginning…Annette Curtis Klause owns all the lovely Characters…….**

Chapter 2

"Gabriel what's wrong?" I asked he's been frantically pacing across the room thinking and muttering to himself, never once letting go of me.

"Rouges," he said still pacing.

"Rouges? Why are you so worried Gabriel?" Rouges shouldn't be that big of a deal if we're moving to Vermont.

"That meat-boy you dated told someone and word got around to other wolves."

"Oh," I said ashamed stopping and pulling away from Gabriel. "This is all my fault." I sighed turning my back towards him.

"Vivian, this isn't all your fault turns out meat-boy has a long line of werewolf hunters in his family and once he figured out you were one it was his turn kill." He said turning me around to face him hands on my shoulders.

"What? Then how did Rouges get involved in this?" I was shocked I couldn't believe this.

"Rouges were being shot in wolf form somewhere not far from here and hears your story some how, they think it's your fault they're being shot at."

"It is my fault!" I said.

"Vivian, I won't let them touch you or this pack, they're in England right now, thinking the whole half of this world is dangerous they won't be coming here anytime soon, we'll head for Vermont next weekend and the whole pack well be gone from Maryland when they come back no trace of us." He said.

"Why were you so worried? Are you sure they won't come back before we leave?"

"Yes I'm sure they won't come back. I was worried that you would blame yourself for this I didn't want to tell you."

"Wait how did you find out about this?"

"They left a note on my door, said they wouldn't be back for a year or two."

"Weird," I sighed leaning against his chest. "Kind of I recognized the smell I've talked to them a few times wanted to know if they wanted to join the pack, since they've just been roaming around a few towns away, they've said no every time. They're not bad people, I just didn't want to scare you Viv." He said.

"Well you had me scared for a few minutes but I'm not anymore." I smiled up at him.

"Vivian, I have to leave town in few days to go sign papers for the Inn you have to stay and run things here with Rudy and your mom."

"No, I can't stay here by myself," I protested.

"Yes you can, and you will. Vivian you'll be fine I'll only be gone for a couple days then when I come back we'll pack up your stuff and me and you and Ulf will go and fix the Inn and Cabins up before the rest of the pack comes, ok?"

"Ok, what should we do now?" I said still a little upset the rouges completely out of my mind for good.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe some of this…" he trailed off kissing me deeply. "I like your ideas," I breathed, he picked me up and carried me to his motorcycle. Put a fat black helmet on my head.

"Gabriel I don't want to wear this it makes me look ugly." I whined.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My place," I heard the smile on his lips.

Once we got to his place we took a shower together and I pulled on one of his big t-shirts, we sat down on his bed and I curled up inside of his arms. "What would you like eat my princess wolf, pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese," he called in our order and then we ate. We decided to watch a movie on T.V that night, we watched _Serenity_. After the movie was over it was about twelve in the morning, my head was on Gabriel's chest and he was running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you," I said quietly, not sure if Gabriel even heard me, my eyes were threatening to close any moment.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"I love you," I still said it quietly but I looked up at him this time.

"I love you to baby," He smiled kissing me. "Get your sleep Vivian your tired," I was asleep before he finished his sentence.

**Ok…..Ok….that is chapter 2!!! Please, please, please r&r, I really want to know what you think…this chapter went by a little better, once I get the pack to Vermont it'll get a lot better, the problem well unfold more and it'll just be more interesting. Remember r&r please and thank-you!**

** -hb-**

**Ok so if this looks funky or like messed up in anyway it's because I don't know how to post chapters on to the site that well (technology and me don't mix). Sooo I haven't gotten any reviews… **** I wish you would review….. pweeeze…… so on with the story this should go better since I'm past the beginning…Annette Curtis Klause owns all the lovely Characters…….**

Chapter 2

"Gabriel what's wrong?" I asked he's been frantically pacing across the room thinking and muttering to himself, never once letting go of me.

"Rouges," he said still pacing.

"Rouges? Why are you so worried Gabriel?" Rouges shouldn't be that big of a deal if we're moving to Vermont.

"That meat-boy you dated told someone and word got around to other wolves."

"Oh," I said ashamed stopping and pulling away from Gabriel. "This is all my fault." I sighed turning my back towards him.

"Vivian, this isn't all your fault turns out meat-boy has a long line of werewolf hunters in his family and once he figured out you were one it was his turn kill." He said turning me around to face him hands on my shoulders.

"What? Then how did Rouges get involved in this?" I was shocked I couldn't believe this.

"Rouges were being shot in wolf form somewhere not far from here and hears your story some how, they think it's your fault they're being shot at."

"It is my fault!" I said.

"Vivian, I won't let them touch you or this pack, they're in England right now, thinking the whole half of this world is dangerous they won't be coming here anytime soon, we'll head for Vermont next weekend and the whole pack well be gone from Maryland when they come back no trace of us." He said.

"Why were you so worried? Are you sure they won't come back before we leave?"

"Yes I'm sure they won't come back. I was worried that you would blame yourself for this I didn't want to tell you."

"Wait how did you find out about this?"

"They left a note on my door, said they wouldn't be back for a year or two."

"Weird," I sighed leaning against his chest. "Kind of I recognized the smell I've talked to them a few times wanted to know if they wanted to join the pack, since they've just been roaming around a few towns away, they've said no every time. They're not bad people, I just didn't want to scare you Viv." He said.

"Well you had me scared for a few minutes but I'm not anymore." I smiled up at him.

"Vivian, I have to leave town in few days to go sign papers for the Inn you have to stay and run things here with Rudy and your mom."

"No, I can't stay here by myself," I protested.

"Yes you can, and you will. Vivian you'll be fine I'll only be gone for a couple days then when I come back we'll pack up your stuff and me and you and Ulf will go and fix the Inn and Cabins up before the rest of the pack comes, ok?"

"Ok, what should we do now?" I said still a little upset the rouges completely out of my mind for good.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe some of this…" he trailed off kissing me deeply. "I like your ideas," I breathed, he picked me up and carried me to his motorcycle. Put a fat black helmet on my head.

"Gabriel I don't want to wear this it makes me look ugly." I whined.

"No it makes you look safe, and sexy," he laughed, he picked me up and put me on the bike.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My place," I heard the smile on his lips.

Once we got to his place we took a shower together and I pulled on one of his big t-shirts, we sat down on his bed and I curled up inside of his arms. "What would you like eat my princess wolf, pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese," he called in our order and then we ate. We decided to watch a movie on T.V that night, we watched _Serenity_. After the movie was over it was about twelve in the morning, my head was on Gabriel's chest and he was running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you," I said quietly, not sure if Gabriel even heard me, my eyes were threatening to close any moment.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"I love you," I still said it quietly but I looked up at him this time.

"I love you to baby," He smiled kissing me. "Get your sleep Vivian your tired," I was asleep before he finished his sentence.

**Ok…..Ok….that is chapter 2!!! Please, please, please r&r, I really want to know what you think…this chapter went by a little better, once I get the pack to Vermont it'll get a lot better, the problem well unfold more and it'll just be more interesting. Remember r&r please and thank-you!**

** -hb-**

**Ok so if this looks funky or like messed up in anyway it's because I don't know how to post chapters on to the site that well (technology and me don't mix). Sooo I haven't gotten any reviews… **** I wish you would review….. pweeeze…… so on with the story this should go better since I'm past the beginning…Annette Curtis Klause owns all the lovely Characters…….**

Chapter 2

"Gabriel what's wrong?" I asked he's been frantically pacing across the room thinking and muttering to himself, never once letting go of me.

"Rouges," he said still pacing.

"Rouges? Why are you so worried Gabriel?" Rouges shouldn't be that big of a deal if we're moving to Vermont.

"That meat-boy you dated told someone and word got around to other wolves."

"Oh," I said ashamed stopping and pulling away from Gabriel. "This is all my fault." I sighed turning my back towards him.

"Vivian, this isn't all your fault turns out meat-boy has a long line of werewolf hunters in his family and once he figured out you were one it was his turn kill." He said turning me around to face him hands on my shoulders.

"What? Then how did Rouges get involved in this?" I was shocked I couldn't believe this.

"Rouges were being shot in wolf form somewhere not far from here and hears your story some how, they think it's your fault they're being shot at."

"It is my fault!" I said.

"Vivian, I won't let them touch you or this pack, they're in England right now, thinking the whole half of this world is dangerous they won't be coming here anytime soon, we'll head for Vermont next weekend and the whole pack well be gone from Maryland when they come back no trace of us." He said.

"Why were you so worried? Are you sure they won't come back before we leave?"

"Yes I'm sure they won't come back. I was worried that you would blame yourself for this I didn't want to tell you."

"Wait how did you find out about this?"

"They left a note on my door, said they wouldn't be back for a year or two."

"Weird," I sighed leaning against his chest. "Kind of I recognized the smell I've talked to them a few times wanted to know if they wanted to join the pack, since they've just been roaming around a few towns away, they've said no every time. They're not bad people, I just didn't want to scare you Viv." He said.

"Well you had me scared for a few minutes but I'm not anymore." I smiled up at him.

"Vivian, I have to leave town in few days to go sign papers for the Inn you have to stay and run things here with Rudy and your mom."

"No, I can't stay here by myself," I protested.

"Yes you can, and you will. Vivian you'll be fine I'll only be gone for a couple days then when I come back we'll pack up your stuff and me and you and Ulf will go and fix the Inn and Cabins up before the rest of the pack comes, ok?"

"Ok, what should we do now?" I said still a little upset the rouges completely out of my mind for good.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe some of this…" he trailed off kissing me deeply. "I like your ideas," I breathed, he picked me up and carried me to his motorcycle. Put a fat black helmet on my head.

"Gabriel I don't want to wear this it makes me look ugly." I whined.

"No it makes you look safe, and sexy," he laughed, he picked me up and put me on the bike.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My place," I heard the smile on his lips.

Once we got to his place we took a shower together and I pulled on one of his big t-shirts, we sat down on his bed and I curled up inside of his arms. "What would you like eat my princess wolf, pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese," he called in our order and then we ate. We decided to watch a movie on T.V that night, we watched _Serenity_. After the movie was over it was about twelve in the morning, my head was on Gabriel's chest and he was running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you," I said quietly, not sure if Gabriel even heard me, my eyes were threatening to close any moment.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"I love you," I still said it quietly but I looked up at him this time.

"I love you to baby," He smiled kissing me. "Get your sleep Vivian your tired," I was asleep before he finished his sentence.

**Ok…..Ok….that is chapter 2!!! Please, please, please r&r, I really want to know what you think…this chapter went by a little better, once I get the pack to Vermont it'll get a lot better, the problem well unfold more and it'll just be more interesting. Remember r&r please and thank-you!**

**Ok so if this looks funky or like messed up in anyway it's because I don't know how to post chapters on to the site that well (technology and me don't mix). Sooo I haven't gotten any reviews… **** I wish you would review….. pweeeze…… so on with the story this should go better since I'm past the beginning…Annette Curtis Klause owns all the lovely Characters…….**

Chapter 2

"Gabriel what's wrong?" I asked he's been frantically pacing across the room thinking and muttering to himself, never once letting go of me.

"Rouges," he said still pacing.

"Rouges? Why are you so worried Gabriel?" Rouges shouldn't be that big of a deal if we're moving to Vermont.

"That meat-boy you dated told someone and word got around to other wolves."

"Oh," I said ashamed stopping and pulling away from Gabriel. "This is all my fault." I sighed turning my back towards him.

"Vivian, this isn't all your fault turns out meat-boy has a long line of werewolf hunters in his family and once he figured out you were one it was his turn kill." He said turning me around to face him hands on my shoulders.

"What? Then how did Rouges get involved in this?" I was shocked I couldn't believe this.

"Rouges were being shot in wolf form somewhere not far from here and hears your story some how, they think it's your fault they're being shot at."

"It is my fault!" I said.

"Vivian, I won't let them touch you or this pack, they're in England right now, thinking the whole half of this world is dangerous they won't be coming here anytime soon, we'll head for Vermont next weekend and the whole pack well be gone from Maryland when they come back no trace of us." He said.

"Why were you so worried? Are you sure they won't come back before we leave?"

"Yes I'm sure they won't come back. I was worried that you would blame yourself for this I didn't want to tell you."

"Wait how did you find out about this?"

"They left a note on my door, said they wouldn't be back for a year or two."

"Weird," I sighed leaning against his chest. "Kind of I recognized the smell I've talked to them a few times wanted to know if they wanted to join the pack, since they've just been roaming around a few towns away, they've said no every time. They're not bad people, I just didn't want to scare you Viv." He said.

"Well you had me scared for a few minutes but I'm not anymore." I smiled up at him.

"Vivian, I have to leave town in few days to go sign papers for the Inn you have to stay and run things here with Rudy and your mom."

"No, I can't stay here by myself," I protested.

"Yes you can, and you will. Vivian you'll be fine I'll only be gone for a couple days then when I come back we'll pack up your stuff and me and you and Ulf will go and fix the Inn and Cabins up before the rest of the pack comes, ok?"

"Ok, what should we do now?" I said still a little upset the rouges completely out of my mind for good.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe some of this…" he trailed off kissing me deeply. "I like your ideas," I breathed, he picked me up and carried me to his motorcycle. Put a fat black helmet on my head.

"Gabriel I don't want to wear this it makes me look ugly." I whined.

"No it makes you look safe, and sexy," he laughed, he picked me up and put me on the bike.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My place," I heard the smile on his lips.

Once we got to his place we took a shower together and I pulled on one of his big t-shirts, we sat down on his bed and I curled up inside of his arms. "What would you like eat my princess wolf, pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese," he called in our order and then we ate. We decided to watch a movie on T.V that night, we watched _Serenity_. After the movie was over it was about twelve in the morning, my head was on Gabriel's chest and he was running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you," I said quietly, not sure if Gabriel even heard me, my eyes were threatening to close any moment.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"I love you," I still said it quietly but I looked up at him this time.

"I love you to baby," He smiled kissing me. "Get your sleep Vivian your tired," I was asleep before he finished his sentence.

**Ok…..Ok….that is chapter 2!!! Please, please, please r&r, I really want to know what you think…this chapter went by a little better, once I get the pack to Vermont it'll get a lot better, the problem well unfold more and it'll just be more interesting. Remember r&r please and thank-you!**

** -hb-**

**Ok so if this looks funky or like messed up in anyway it's because I don't know how to post chapters on to the site that well (technology and me don't mix). Sooo I haven't gotten any reviews… **** I wish you would review….. pweeeze…… so on with the story this should go better since I'm past the beginning…Annette Curtis Klause owns all the lovely Characters…….**

Chapter 2

"Gabriel what's wrong?" I asked he's been frantically pacing across the room thinking and muttering to himself, never once letting go of me.

"Rouges," he said still pacing.

"Rouges? Why are you so worried Gabriel?" Rouges shouldn't be that big of a deal if we're moving to Vermont.

"That meat-boy you dated told someone and word got around to other wolves."

"Oh," I said ashamed stopping and pulling away from Gabriel. "This is all my fault." I sighed turning my back towards him.

"Vivian, this isn't all your fault turns out meat-boy has a long line of werewolf hunters in his family and once he figured out you were one it was his turn kill." He said turning me around to face him hands on my shoulders.

"What? Then how did Rouges get involved in this?" I was shocked I couldn't believe this.

"Rouges were being shot in wolf form somewhere not far from here and hears your story some how, they think it's your fault they're being shot at."

"It is my fault!" I said.

"Vivian, I won't let them touch you or this pack, they're in England right now, thinking the whole half of this world is dangerous they won't be coming here anytime soon, we'll head for Vermont next weekend and the whole pack well be gone from Maryland when they come back no trace of us." He said.

"Why were you so worried? Are you sure they won't come back before we leave?"

"Yes I'm sure they won't come back. I was worried that you would blame yourself for this I didn't want to tell you."

"Wait how did you find out about this?"

"They left a note on my door, said they wouldn't be back for a year or two."

"Weird," I sighed leaning against his chest. "Kind of I recognized the smell I've talked to them a few times wanted to know if they wanted to join the pack, since they've just been roaming around a few towns away, they've said no every time. They're not bad people, I just didn't want to scare you Viv." He said.

"Well you had me scared for a few minutes but I'm not anymore." I smiled up at him.

"Vivian, I have to leave town in few days to go sign papers for the Inn you have to stay and run things here with Rudy and your mom."

"No, I can't stay here by myself," I protested.

"Yes you can, and you will. Vivian you'll be fine I'll only be gone for a couple days then when I come back we'll pack up your stuff and me and you and Ulf will go and fix the Inn and Cabins up before the rest of the pack comes, ok?"

"Ok, what should we do now?" I said still a little upset the rouges completely out of my mind for good.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe some of this…" he trailed off kissing me deeply. "I like your ideas," I breathed, he picked me up and carried me to his motorcycle. Put a fat black helmet on my head.

"Gabriel I don't want to wear this it makes me look ugly." I whined.

"No it makes you look safe, and sexy," he laughed, he picked me up and put me on the bike.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My place," I heard the smile on his lips.

Once we got to his place we took a shower together and I pulled on one of his big t-shirts, we sat down on his bed and I curled up inside of his arms. "What would you like eat my princess wolf, pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese," he called in our order and then we ate. We decided to watch a movie on T.V that night, we watched _Serenity_. After the movie was over it was about twelve in the morning, my head was on Gabriel's chest and he was running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you," I said quietly, not sure if Gabriel even heard me, my eyes were threatening to close any moment.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"I love you," I still said it quietly but I looked up at him this time.

"I love you to baby," He smiled kissing me. "Get your sleep Vivian your tired," I was asleep before he finished his sentence.

**Ok…..Ok….that is chapter 2!!! Please, please, please r&r, I really want to know what you think…this chapter went by a little better, once I get the pack to Vermont it'll get a lot better, the problem well unfold more and it'll just be more interesting. Remember r&r please and thank-you!**

** -hb-**

hear music in the back of your mind (and that doesn't make you crazy) and you can usually refer something back to lyrics you heard the other day. You have a very interesting thought process, and more likely then not, it is something you cannot explain. You are a musician and in turn, you can help the world through your insperational ideas, or condem it by depriving it of one of the most impactive forms of communication.

**Ok so if this looks funky or like messed up in anyway it's because I don't know how to post chapters on to the site that well (technology and me don't mix). Sooo I haven't gotten any reviews… **** I wish you would review….. pweeeze…… so on with the story this should go better since I'm past the beginning…Annette Curtis Klause owns all the lovely Characters…….**

Chapter 2

"Gabriel what's wrong?" I asked he's been frantically pacing across the room thinking and muttering to himself, never once letting go of me.

"Rouges," he said still pacing.

"Rouges? Why are you so worried Gabriel?" Rouges shouldn't be that big of a deal if we're moving to Vermont.

"That meat-boy you dated told someone and word got around to other wolves."

"Oh," I said ashamed stopping and pulling away from Gabriel. "This is all my fault." I sighed turning my back towards him.

"Vivian, this isn't all your fault turns out meat-boy has a long line of werewolf hunters in his family and once he figured out you were one it was his turn kill." He said turning me around to face him hands on my shoulders.

"What? Then how did Rouges get involved in this?" I was shocked I couldn't believe this.

"Rouges were being shot in wolf form somewhere not far from here and hears your story some how, they think it's your fault they're being shot at."

"It is my fault!" I said.

"Vivian, I won't let them touch you or this pack, they're in England right now, thinking the whole half of this world is dangerous they won't be coming here anytime soon, we'll head for Vermont next weekend and the whole pack well be gone from Maryland when they come back no trace of us." He said.

"Why were you so worried? Are you sure they won't come back before we leave?"

"Yes I'm sure they won't come back. I was worried that you would blame yourself for this I didn't want to tell you."

"Wait how did you find out about this?"

"They left a note on my door, said they wouldn't be back for a year or two."

"Weird," I sighed leaning against his chest. "Kind of I recognized the smell I've talked to them a few times wanted to know if they wanted to join the pack, since they've just been roaming around a few towns away, they've said no every time. They're not bad people, I just didn't want to scare you Viv." He said.

"Well you had me scared for a few minutes but I'm not anymore." I smiled up at him.

"Vivian, I have to leave town in few days to go sign papers for the Inn you have to stay and run things here with Rudy and your mom."

"No, I can't stay here by myself," I protested.

"Yes you can, and you will. Vivian you'll be fine I'll only be gone for a couple days then when I come back we'll pack up your stuff and me and you and Ulf will go and fix the Inn and Cabins up before the rest of the pack comes, ok?"

"Ok, what should we do now?" I said still a little upset the rouges completely out of my mind for good.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe some of this…" he trailed off kissing me deeply. "I like your ideas," I breathed, he picked me up and carried me to his motorcycle. Put a fat black helmet on my head.

"Gabriel I don't want to wear this it makes me look ugly." I whined.

"No it makes you look safe, and sexy," he laughed, he picked me up and put me on the bike.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My place," I heard the smile on his lips.

Once we got to his place we took a shower together and I pulled on one of his big t-shirts, we sat down on his bed and I curled up inside of his arms. "What would you like eat my princess wolf, pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese," he called in our order and then we ate. We decided to watch a movie on T.V that night, we watched _Serenity_. After the movie was over it was about twelve in the morning, my head was on Gabriel's chest and he was running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you," I said quietly, not sure if Gabriel even heard me, my eyes were threatening to close any moment.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"I love you," I still said it quietly but I looked up at him this time.

"I love you to baby," He smiled kissing me. "Get your sleep Vivian your tired," I was asleep before he finished his sentence.

**Ok…..Ok….that is chapter 2!!! Please, please, please r&r, I really want to know what you think…this chapter went by a little better, once I get the pack to Vermont it'll get a lot better, the problem well unfold more and it'll just be more interesting. Remember r&r please and thank-you!**

hear music in the back of your mind (and that doesn't make you crazy) and you can usually refer something back to lyrics you heard the other day. You have a very interesting thought process, and more likely then not, it is something you cannot explain. You are a musician and in turn, you can help the world through your insperational ideas, or condem it by depriving it of one of the most impactive forms of communication.**Ok so if this looks funky or like messed up in anyway it's because I don't know how to post chapters on to the site that well (technology and me don't mix). Sooo I haven't gotten any reviews… **** I wish you would review….. pweeeze…… so on with the story this should go better since I'm past the beginning…Annette Curtis Klause owns all the lovely Characters…….**

Chapter 2

"Gabriel what's wrong?" I asked he's been frantically pacing across the room thinking and muttering to himself, never once letting go of me.

"Rouges," he said still pacing.

"Rouges? Why are you so worried Gabriel?" Rouges shouldn't be that big of a deal if we're moving to Vermont.

"That meat-boy you dated told someone and word got around to other wolves."

"Oh," I said ashamed stopping and pulling away from Gabriel. "This is all my fault." I sighed turning my back towards him.

"Vivian, this isn't all your fault turns out meat-boy has a long line of werewolf hunters in his family and once he figured out you were one it was his turn kill." He said turning me around to face him hands on my shoulders.

"What? Then how did Rouges get involved in this?" I was shocked I couldn't believe this.

"Rouges were being shot in wolf form somewhere not far from here and hears your story some how, they think it's your fault they're being shot at."

"It is my fault!" I said.

"Vivian, I won't let them touch you or this pack, they're in England right now, thinking the whole half of this world is dangerous they won't be coming here anytime soon, we'll head for Vermont next weekend and the whole pack well be gone from Maryland when they come back no trace of us." He said.

"Why were you so worried? Are you sure they won't come back before we leave?"

"Yes I'm sure they won't come back. I was worried that you would blame yourself for this I didn't want to tell you."

"Wait how did you find out about this?"

"They left a note on my door, said they wouldn't be back for a year or two."

"Weird," I sighed leaning against his chest. "Kind of I recognized the smell I've talked to them a few times wanted to know if they wanted to join the pack, since they've just been roaming around a few towns away, they've said no every time. They're not bad people, I just didn't want to scare you Viv." He said.

"Well you had me scared for a few minutes but I'm not anymore." I smiled up at him.

"Vivian, I have to leave town in few days to go sign papers for the Inn you have to stay and run things here with Rudy and your mom."

"No, I can't stay here by myself," I protested.

"Yes you can, and you will. Vivian you'll be fine I'll only be gone for a couple days then when I come back we'll pack up your stuff and me and you and Ulf will go and fix the Inn and Cabins up before the rest of the pack comes, ok?"

"Ok, what should we do now?" I said still a little upset the rouges completely out of my mind for good.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe some of this…" he trailed off kissing me deeply. "I like your ideas," I breathed, he picked me up and carried me to his motorcycle. Put a fat black helmet on my head.

"Gabriel I don't want to wear this it makes me look ugly." I whined.

"No it makes you look safe, and sexy," he laughed, he picked me up and put me on the bike.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My place," I heard the smile on his lips.

Once we got to his place we took a shower together and I pulled on one of his big t-shirts, we sat down on his bed and I curled up inside of his arms. "What would you like eat my princess wolf, pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese," he called in our order and then we ate. We decided to watch a movie on T.V that night, we watched _Serenity_. After the movie was over it was about twelve in the morning, my head was on Gabriel's chest and he was running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you," I said quietly, not sure if Gabriel even heard me, my eyes were threatening to close any moment.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"I love you," I still said it quietly but I looked up at him this time.

"I love you to baby," He smiled kissing me. "Get your sleep Vivian your tired," I was asleep before he finished his sentence.

**Ok…..Ok….that is chapter 2!!! Please, please, please r&r, I really want to know what you think…this chapter went by a little better, once I get the pack to Vermont it'll get a lot better, the problem well unfold more and it'll just be more interesting. Remember r&r please and thank-you!**

** -hb-**

hear music in the back of your mind (and that doesn't make you crazy) and you can usually refer something back to lyrics you heard the other day. You have a very interesting thought process, and more likely then not, it is something you cannot explain. You are a musician and in turn, you can help the world through your insperational ideas, or condem it by depriving it of one of the most impactive forms of communication.

**Ok so if this looks funky or like messed up in anyway it's because I don't know how to post chapters on to the site that well (technology and me don't mix). Sooo I haven't gotten any reviews… **** I wish you would review….. pweeeze…… so on with the story this should go better since I'm past the beginning…Annette Curtis Klause owns all the lovely Characters…….**

Chapter 2

"Gabriel what's wrong?" I asked he's been frantically pacing across the room thinking and muttering to himself, never once letting go of me.

"Rouges," he said still pacing.

"Rouges? Why are you so worried Gabriel?" Rouges shouldn't be that big of a deal if we're moving to Vermont.

"That meat-boy you dated told someone and word got around to other wolves."

"Oh," I said ashamed stopping and pulling away from Gabriel. "This is all my fault." I sighed turning my back towards him.

"Vivian, this isn't all your fault turns out meat-boy has a long line of werewolf hunters in his family and once he figured out you were one it was his turn kill." He said turning me around to face him hands on my shoulders.

"What? Then how did Rouges get involved in this?" I was shocked I couldn't believe this.

"Rouges were being shot in wolf form somewhere not far from here and hears your story some how, they think it's your fault they're being shot at."

"It is my fault!" I said.

"Vivian, I won't let them touch you or this pack, they're in England right now, thinking the whole half of this world is dangerous they won't be coming here anytime soon, we'll head for Vermont next weekend and the whole pack well be gone from Maryland when they come back no trace of us." He said.

"Why were you so worried? Are you sure they won't come back before we leave?"

"Yes I'm sure they won't come back. I was worried that you would blame yourself for this I didn't want to tell you."

"Wait how did you find out about this?"

"They left a note on my door, said they wouldn't be back for a year or two."

"Weird," I sighed leaning against his chest. "Kind of I recognized the smell I've talked to them a few times wanted to know if they wanted to join the pack, since they've just been roaming around a few towns away, they've said no every time. They're not bad people, I just didn't want to scare you Viv." He said.

"Well you had me scared for a few minutes but I'm not anymore." I smiled up at him.

"Vivian, I have to leave town in few days to go sign papers for the Inn you have to stay and run things here with Rudy and your mom."

"No, I can't stay here by myself," I protested.

"Yes you can, and you will. Vivian you'll be fine I'll only be gone for a couple days then when I come back we'll pack up your stuff and me and you and Ulf will go and fix the Inn and Cabins up before the rest of the pack comes, ok?"

"Ok, what should we do now?" I said still a little upset the rouges completely out of my mind for good.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe some of this…" he trailed off kissing me deeply. "I like your ideas," I breathed, he picked me up and carried me to his motorcycle. Put a fat black helmet on my head.

"Gabriel I don't want to wear this it makes me look ugly." I whined.

"No it makes you look safe, and sexy," he laughed, he picked me up and put me on the bike.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My place," I heard the smile on his lips.

Once we got to his place we took a shower together and I pulled on one of his big t-shirts, we sat down on his bed and I curled up inside of his arms. "What would you like eat my princess wolf, pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese," he called in our order and then we ate. We decided to watch a movie on T.V that night, we watched _Serenity_. After the movie was over it was about twelve in the morning, my head was on Gabriel's chest and he was running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you," I said quietly, not sure if Gabriel even heard me, my eyes were threatening to close any moment.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"I love you," I still said it quietly but I looked up at him this time.

"I love you to baby," He smiled kissing me. "Get your sleep Vivian your tired," I was asleep before he finished his sentence.

**Ok…..Ok….that is chapter 2!!! Please, please, please r&r, I really want to know what you think…this chapter went by a little better, once I get the pack to Vermont it'll get a lot better, the problem well unfold more and it'll just be more interesting. Remember r&r please and thank-you!**

** -hb-**

hear music in the back of your mind (and that doesn't make you crazy) and you can usually refer something back to lyrics you heard the other day. You have a very interesting thought process, and more likely then not, it is something you cannot explain. You are a musician and in turn, you can help the world through your insperational ideas, or condem it by depriving it of one of the most impactive forms of communication.


	3. Chapter 3

**O…k… here's chapter 3…YAY!!! So I'm still figuring out where this story is heading so if this chapter seems really weird and doesn't sound right, sorry. And sorry about the last chapter I copied it to many times in editing as you can see. So on with story hope you like it…. (p.s. Annette Curtis Klause owns all of the lovely characters except the ones I created.)**

Gabriel left today to go sign the papers for the Inn in Vermont; he said he'd be back late tomorrow night. I was in my room packing when the five (four whatever) came in through the window. Esme had already told the whole pack that I was back most had already seen me since then, but the five hadn't.

"Vivian is BACK!" Will yelled hugging me. They all hugged me including Ulf; he didn't seem too shaken up anymore. "Hi guys," I smiled putting a whole drawer of clothes in duffel bag. "So why are you here?" I asked staring at them.

"We just wanted to see that you were really back with our own eyes. And to ask a question"

"Shoot" I said. "Shoot what?" Greg asked confused. "Ask the question," I said as I raised my eyebrows waiting. "Oh, did you really do it with Gabriel or is that just a rumor?" Finn said trying to sound serious. I threw a pillow at him fiercely, "I accepted him as a mate," I said my mouth tight.

"So you did it though the traditional way, you know the s-" I threw another pillow at him cutting him off and growled, pushing them out the window, "Now you already know that! GET OUT!" I yelled shoving them out and closing my windows. I watched as they all jumped to the ground. I packed for a few more hours then went downstairs to make dinner for myself.

"Vivian there's plate of spaghetti for you in the fridge." Tomas said while he put his glass in the dishwasher. "I made it," He smiled, obviously proud of himself. "You cook?" I asked surprised normally Esme does all the cooking. "Kind of, not very well, Esme did help me." "I did not help him, he did it by himself." My mom said walking into the kitchen, as I heated my spaghetti in the microwave. I took the first bite as they both stared at me. "Mmmm this is good," I said sitting down hoping they would leave. "Isn't delicious" Esme smiled kissing Tomas which quickly changed to making out. "Ok, I rather you not do that in front of me while I'm eating." I said loudly, Esme giggled and Tomas pulled her into the living room. When I was done I went upstairs, took a long hot shower and then just laid there on my bed.

"Vivian, "Esme said walking into the room, I sat up and moved so she could sit next me. "How are you?" she asked. "I'm fine," I said lying. "Vivian." My mom said knowing otherwise.

"I'm nervous, about everything. About being queen bitch, about having pups," I admitted knowing she was going to have pried it out of me anyways.

"Gabriel," she asked. "Is Gabriel, and I love him," I said. "There's no reason to be nervous Vivian, you and Gabriel were meant to be together, he loves you more than you know, and won't let anything hurt you." She said walking to the door. "Thanks mom," I said as she turned off my lights.

All I had done today was pack, pack, and pack some more, organizing an labeling each box to keep my mind off Gabriel, he was coming back tonight, late tonight but still tonight. Now I was done and had nothing to do. Mom said she didn't have anything to do the five(or four) were packing and wouldn't let me help them, so I was sitting in front of a plain white canvas in my room. I was painting but I wasn't sure what I was painting, 4 hours later when Esme called me downstairs to eat, I really looked at it this time, I thought I was just painting a wolf, any wolf, but I ended up painting Gabriel and myself howling at the moon. I put my paints away, and my brushes after I cleaned them then went downstairs and ate a disgusting tasting dish called goulash, that Tomas made. None of us really ate it so we ordered pizza. Before I was about to go upstairs Esme stopped me and handed me a key.

"Gabriel wants you to stay at his apartment tonight, to wait for him to come home." She said, "He called and told me to say that to you and that he misses you too much."She added when I looked at her weird. "He called? Why didn't you let me talk to him?" I said shocked. "He just told me to do this and then hung up on me." She said pushing me out the door. "I need a ride."I don't have car. "Ulf is picking you up right now," She slammed the door on me and then a minute later threw a bag of clothes for me out her window, right when Ulf drove up. It was a silent drive to Gabriel's apartment. Ulf even went into the apartment with me.

"Ulf I'm fine you can leave," I said after 10 minutes of awkward silence in the apartment. "I'm not aloud to." He smiled sitting down on a chair. I was on the couch and had changed into pajamas shorts and a tank-top, already. "Will leave, I'm queen bitch you have to listen to me." I said trying that card. "And Gabriel told me to stay here until 11:30," it was 11. I fell asleep soon after that.

I woke up at 3 from sleeping while sitting up and went to go use the bathroom. The light was so bright that I could barely see when I turned them off. I was walking to what I thought was the bed, but it turned out to be a dresser, I figured that out when my leg collided with the corner. "OW!" I yelped in pain. I stepped back to steady my self, and then started walking forward again, ramming into a few other things, and then I bummed into someone and almost fell over but they caught me.

"Vivian you ok?" Gabriel said flipping on a light. "Maybe," I mumbled my mind not quite working fast enough to realize it was Gabriel. "Gabriel!" I said hugging him. "Took you a minute." He laughed, picking me up, turning around and then setting me on the bed. "I'm going to take a shower, you stay here." He said turning off the light. I sled back into the bed and was waiting for Gabriel. He walked out a few minutes later in boxers and climbed into bed next to me, pulling me close to him. "I missed you," I said kissing me deeply. "I missed you to," I kissed him back, this kiss was longer and was building, but then soon broke off. "I love you Vivian, I was worried bout you all weekend," He said wrapping his arms around me and putting his forehead on mine. "I love you too," I yawned, closing my eyes and curling up into him. "Tired, my queen?" he laughed. "Uh-huh and happy your back finally," I trailed off slowly. "One last kiss before we fall asleep," he said lifting my chin up, I smiled, kissing him and fell asleep.

'_Gabriel what's happening' I asked him grabbing his arm. 'Get behind me Vivian' he said pushing me back. We were in the middle of an unfamiliar forest and 3 rouges where coming towards us baring their teeth and growling. They were headed straight for Gabriel. Then two more rouges came up behind me in human form and grabbed me, I screamed. Then the three lunged for Gabriel and started attacking him tearing him apart, he was struggling to fight back. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get free from the men's grip and I couldn't change into my fur. I stood there screaming trying to look away but there was a firm hand under my chin forcing me to watch as Gabriel was getting tore apart, and I couldn't save, him. Then he went limp, quite moving, was dead the wolves disappeared and the men starting dragging me away….. _

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed slashing around in the bed sitting up tears streaming down my face.

**Ok so you know that little green button at the bottom of the screen right? Well its getting neglected because no has been clicking it……..which makes me and the button sad :'( so if you could please just click that button me and the button would love you very much, and I would be sooooo happy for the reviews becuz ik that ppl r reading the story…..thnk-u-----hb**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok…ok for everyone who's been waiting for the** **next chapter sorry I was having writers block it was really annoying. Of course thank-you to Annette Curtis Klause for writing the awesome book and all characters belong to her except the ones I make. And thanks a bunch to my about 5 reviewers I'm bad at remembering names but you know who you are and I love you!**

"Vivian!?" Gabriel shouted jumping out of bed and reaching for me. I haven't opened my eyes yet, I'm too scared to.

"D-d-don't touch me please, leave me alone," I stumbled backwards off the bed into a corner. "Vivian, babe what's the matter?" Gabriel asked, he shouldn't be talking, I shouldn't be hearing him; he's supposed to be dead. "Gabriel?" I whispered.

"Viv, what's wrong? Please tell me." I could here the concern in his voice; I slowly opened my eyes and uncurled myself. "Gabriel!" I said relieved, this time letting him pull me close in his arms.

"It was just a dream." I breathed, hugging Gabe harder as he picked me and carried me to the bed, I was still lightly crying. "What did you see?" Gabriel asked as I lie back down next to him, he lay is chin on the top of my head as I told him everything I saw, every detail. Gabriel held me tighter against him when I got to the part where the rouges started dragging me away as I was looking at him lay there limp and dead like he was frozen in time as I screamed and tried to fight out of the tight hold that the rouges had on me.

"That will never happen." Gabe said sharply. "Never…" I said it sounded more like a question than anything. "Never," he said it calmer this time. "Nothing like that well ever happen, no one well lay a hand on you."

"I know you won't let that happen to me and I won't let anything happen to you." I said looking up to him. "Viv, promise me you won't do anything stupid, anything to hurt yourself." He said seriously. "I promise" I said pulling myself up to kiss him, "I love you." I whispered laying my head on his chest. "I love you too." And with that we fell back asleep in each others arms.

"You guys are still asleep!" Ulf groaned storming into Gabe's room, startling me so much that I rolled off the bed. "Ulf!" I screamed throwing a pillow at his face. This now caused Gabriel to jump up out of bed in alarm. "Ulf, GET OUT!!!" he screamed storming towards him and slamming the door in his face. "Why did I just do that?" he said. "Ulf threw open the door scaring the crap out me, so I fell off the bed and yelled at him which woke you up and then, well, you did that." I said standing up and opening my bag that my mom had packed for me.

"Hey ummm, you guys its like 8:30 and we are supposed to be driving to Vermont in like 10 minutes so you guys better get going or we are going to be late." Ulf said through the doors.

"Late for what?" I asked, opening the door after I got dressed.

"The meeting with that guy," Ulf went on. "What guy?" Gabriel said joining me at the door with a toothbrush in his mouth. "You know the guy who lives with the pack near Vermont, you told me to call him and set up a time for you guys to talk about boundaries." Ulf said looking at Gabriel like he was 3 years old.

"Oh!!! Crap ok let's go I forgot about that!" Gabriel shouted running out the door. "Gabe you have a toothbrush in your mouth, and your still in your boxers." I said running after him down the hallway. "Well go get me pants than, c'mon we gotta go." He said throwing his toothbrush in the dumpster.

"Ulf well you go get is pants please, since he thinks we are going to be late." I said as I walked back in his apartment to get the remaining three bags there were, and then followed Ulf back out to the truck shutting the door behind me. After Gabriel put his pants on and we all got in we were on our way to Vermont with Gabriel driving.

"Well you guys PLEASE quit being all lovey dovey to each other." Ulf exclaimed. Gabriel was constantly starring at me or kissing my forehead.

"If its bugging you so much than you can run to Vermont." I said smiling at him. After that he shut up for about 15 minutes.

"Gabriel pretty soon you're going to crash if you don't stop starring at Vivian and not at the road." Ulf said matter of factly. "Ulf, I'm not going to crash." Gabriel said looking at him.

"Gabriel you might want to look at the road now." I said frantically, he was heading straight towards a building which happened to be a restaurant. "Vivian everything will be fi-"he was cut off by us crashing into the restaurant.

"GABRIEL!" I screamed, now we were never going to get there on time. "Vivian are you ok? Ulf?" he asked. "I'm fine and so is Ulf." I said sharply a scowl and my face.

"Told you so." Ulf said under his breathe but he knew Gabriel had heard him.

"Vivian are you sure you're ok?" he asked again. "I'm fine," I said glaring at him. "I love you," he said kissing my forehead, hoping to make me less angry with him. It didn't work.

"So anybody up for lunch?" Gabriel asked a smile on his face. "Gabriel that's not funny!" I growled, "but I am hungry." That made Gabriel and Ulf start laughing hysterically.

**Ok so thank you again to my wonderful but few reviewers. I love you very much for reviewing and reading. Sorry it took me so long to update first it was writers block and then it was me not having anytime and then it was I just didn't want to type but I finally did it hope you enjoyed it!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately, with school and family stuff I just haven't been able to write but here's chapter 5!! I think things well start going on a bit faster now since there getting to Vermont and meeting with new mysterious pack you have yet to meet……Annette Curtis Klause owns all characters except mine……oh and thank-u to ash for giving me the idea to have them crash into the restaurant last chapter…..and again thank-u to my wonderful reviewers, I love you all and give u virtual hugs……on with the story!**

"Wait, wait, wait, you go in to explain to them why you crashed into their restaurant and you come out with free food?" Ulf exclaimed.

"Hey, what can say, I'm the best!" Gabriel laughed, tossing us cheese-burgers as we got back into the truck. "No, no, no" I said pulling Gabriel away from the driver's seat, "You are not allowed to drive unless Ulf sits between us, apparently you can't concentrate with me sitting next to you."

"Then Ulf sits between us I want to drive," Gabriel said. "Gabriel, think about this for a few more seconds, if you drive than Ulf sits next to you and I sit next to Ulf." I said slowly. "Ulf you're driving." Gabriel said finally getting it. "Did you hit your head or something when we crashed?" Ulf asked jokingly.

"No, I just wasn't paying close attention to Vivian when she was talking the first time." Oh, I can not believe he just said that, he is going to get it. "I love you," Gabe said as I climbed into the car, seeing my expression, I nodded my head, "you better love me." I said through my teeth. We drove on for about 30 minutes, no one daring to talk, especially Gabriel. I don't know what's wrong with him but, he is definitely not acting like the Gabriel I fell in love with.

"Vivian, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said back there," Gabriel said breaking the silence putting his arm around my shoulders. "You weren't paying attention," I growled. "I was in shock Viv, that car crash could've killed you, or wounded you; I can't believe I would so something so stupid like that to put in danger. "

"Gabriel," I said looking at him, "I forgive you," I kissed him. "I love you Vivian," he said, nuzzling my neck, biting the love mark he made gently. "I love you too, now stop, before you make Ulf puke." I laughed, putting my head to rest on his shoulder.

"Gabriel it's gorgeous!" I sighed looking at the Inn. "I knew you would love it." Gabe said. The Inn was a dark brown glossy wood, but you could tell its been there for more than 10 years, there were four steps leading up to the double front doors, with brass handles and intricate designs carved into the wood. The inside was just as beautiful the lobby was fully furnished with black and beige leather couches, old hand woven rugs; colors of red, green, blue, white, and a golden faded yellow. The coffee tables in the lobby were a lighter wooden color, you would know just by looking at them that were hand crafted.

The walls would need to be repainted, with a better color than dark forest green. Pictures would need to be hanged also, to make it homier. The lobby was brightly lit, but in a welcoming way. The front staircase is against the back wall of the main room the lobby desk a few feet in front. The staircase was old fashioned as well with intricate designs. Also on the first floor was the dining room, it had two long dining tables; also hand crafted, and a lighter wood just like the coffee tables. There weren't chairs there were benches with red cushions on the top. The kitchen was huge, perfect for the older women who liked to cook.

The bedrooms had a dresser, one or two beds, a nightstand, one or two windows, a small desk with a lamp, a T.V. stand with an old T.V. on it, a radio, a digital clock, a phone on the nightstand along with another lamp, a bathroom with everything you would need in it, and a small closet with an iron and ironing board in it. "All of the rooms look like this, except for the 5 suits on the top floor; some rooms have doors to connect them too." Gabriel said smiling at me. "I love it Gabe." I smiled back. "The T.V.'s are kind of old but-"I cut him off, "not to old, they fit perfectly with the style of the inn Gabe." I said.

"Cabins are kind of messy," Gabriel said has we left the third one, they looked like most cabins would, but a little homier. Some even had a second floor; all of them had a storage room as the basement. They would need more work but they weren't unfixable. Gabe and I had the one closest to the Inn.

Gabriel decided to take me with him to the meeting with the other pack's Alpha. There Alpha's name was David, he seemed nice enough. The only problem with me and Gabriel was that David said if one of our Pack's members is to cross the boundary line he would kill them, no questions asked. He's only exception was with emergencies.

"What if a pup is to cross the boundary by accident? The younger ones especially don't understand fully when they first change which directions are which, or understand the pack rule's yet." I said.

"Doesn't matter to me if there a pup or not, they cross that boundary line without there being an emergency there dead, I don't care if I have to hunt them down." David said coldly. Gabriel looked at me before speaking again.

"I have a rule of my own, if one of my pack members crosses the boundary line with no emergency, you have to come to myself of Vivian here before you kill, I will hand over them without protest or complaint but there will be no killing of any of my pack members without me or Vivian knowing so." Gabriel said sharply. "And if any of your pack members cross the boundary line we will hold them here on our land until you or the Alpha female comes and retrieves them." He added.

"Agreed but no putting up of fences on the boundary lines." David said. "If I choose to put up fence it will be on my side of land and your pack well not tear it down." Gabriel said. "Fine," David said clearly agitated. "I have to leave now; I will contact you if I need anything more." David said leaving the room.

"His rules are very clear, I fear for the pups in our pack." I said hugging Gabriel. "Were putting up a fence, and teaching the young ones specific rules, I don't like the means of David, killing one of his kind for passing a boundary merely on accident. " Gabriel said his face tight. "Let's go." he said holding me tight as we walked out to the car. When we got back we warned Ulf to stay close to the Inn if he went on a run until we go on our first run together, when the full pack is here.

After a couple days we ignored David's rules, we had put up the fence, and were not worried we would not let ourselves get killed over something as silly has a boundary line. Gabriel and Ulf and I had cleaned up most of the cabins and fixed all the rooms in the Inn that needed to. The pack was coming in 5 days, we had five to relax.

"Good-morning Vivian" Gabriel said kissing my forehead, as he rubbed my back. We were officially moved in to our first house together. "I'm gonna be sick." I said running for the bathroom I heard Gabriel behind me. "Vivian! Are you okay babe?" He asked as he held my hair. "Yeah, I'm alright," I said as I brushed my teeth. "Must of gotten sick from all that cleaning" I laughed "I'll be over it by tomorrow" I said hugging him.

For the next three and half days, I'd been getting sick in the morning, having weird dreams and been getting moody, I swear I know what it is but I just can't put a word to it. As I was looking under the sink in the bathroom for more toilet paper, I ran across a box of tampons, I took them out and just stared at them. I was 10 days late. My free hand dropped to my stomach as I put the tampons back under the sink. I slid so my back was against the wall and sat there. "GABRIEL!" I yelled, standing up, I slowly walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm in the KITCHEN!" he yelled back. "GABRIEL!" I yelled again.

"What do you need babe? I'm making breakfast" his voice was closer now, he must of leaned around the corner and yelled down the hallway.

"GABRIEL! SOMETHINGS WRONG!" I screamed this time. He came running into the room. As soon as he saw tears running down my cheeks he rushed to my side and put his arms around me.

"Vivian, babe what's wrong?" he said looking at me. "It's not bad," I said which calmed him downed but confused him more.

"Vivian, what's going on?" he said looking me in the eyes, I kissed him and then said,

"I'm pregnant,"

**He-He-He :D……..ok so here is chapter 5 its really long but I was dying to write this last part and didn't want to start a chapter like this, I wanted to end a chapter just like this! My wish came true!!!!! Ok sooooooooooooo I really hope to get more reviews because I know people put this story on there favorite list and subscribed to alerts so I know you're reading!!! I really want to hear what you have to say even if it's negative! Feel free to ask me to read and review any of your stories because I would be happy to soooo bye-bye! -------hb ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for not updating sooner! But here's chapter 6! As always the characters belong to the lovely Annette Curtis Klause (except the ones I create!) XD thanks to all my reviewers I always get so excited when there's a new reviewer.**

"You're kidding," Gabriel said peering.

"Why would I be kidding about being pregnant?"

"Well nothings been different with you. You've just been kind of moody, and having bad dreams, and getting sick in the morning…." He trailed off staring at me. "Gabriel" I said in a sing-song voice waving my hand in front of his face.

"You're pregnant." He said. "You're really pregnant. You're pregnant." he breathed grabbing my shoulders. "Gabe I know that, you don't need to keep telling me." I said putting my hands on top of his.

"You're pregnant!" he said again hugging me.

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

"Gabriel why is the smoke alarm going off?"

"Crap! Our breakfast." He growled running out of the room. A couple seconds later I heard. "VIVIAN WERE'S THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER?!?" I grabbed it out of the closet and walked into the kitchen.

"It smells disgusting in here." I said spotting Gabe. "Put the fire out!" he yelled. I did while Gabriel was trying to get something out of the oven. "I'm on FIRE! FIRE!" Gabe screamed. Now I was panicking and we were both screaming at each other, and then I sprayed him with the fire extinguisher.

"Why did you do that? Now I'm all covered in white crap." Gabriel whined. "You were yelling and then I panicked and I didn't know what to do!" I said setting the fire extinguisher down. "Vivian I was fine." He said. "Well fire and I are enemies." I said quietly. He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh Viv, don't worry, about that babe, nothing well ever happen like that again ok?"------"I hope so." I sighed.

"Sorry to intrude on your little love fest here but I just got a call from Esme saying here and Tom and a couple other couples are coming down here, today." He paused when he saw us. "What the heck happened to you guys?!" he exclaimed.

"Nothing to worry about, but some of the pack is coming today?" Gabriel asked taking my hand.

"Yeah they're going to be here in 3 hours." Ulf said. "Ok, well thanks for telling us Ulf, can you run to the store and get more food than?" I said. "Yeah, sure see you guys later." Ulf said shutting the door.

"We need a shower." Gabriel said. "While you do that, I'll clean the kitchen and then take mine." I said walking towards the cabinet where we keep the cleaning supplies, but Gabriel grabbed my waist. "No, no you are coming to take a shower with me." He said picking me up.

"Hey Mom" I said hugging her, "Tomas" I smiled. We soon found out that my mother was lying when she talked to Ulf because the whole pack had showed up. After hugs and greetings came and gone and everyone had gotten a cabin Aunt Persia came up to up to me.

"Vivian I think we need to talk." She smiled ushering me into my cabin. "Wait can I go get Gabriel, I want to talk about this with him here." I said running out of the cabin after she nodded her head. A couple minutes later I walked back in our cabin with Gabe behind me.

"So you're pregnant, I see." She said smiling. "Yes," I said as Gabriel put his arm around my shoulders as we sat down on the couch. "Are you happy about it, Vivian you seemed hesitant about having pups before?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm happy, I'm really happy." I said. "Gabriel, what about you?" Persia asked. "Of course I'm happy, I'm gonna be a father, and I'm with Vivian." Gabriel said.

"Well than Vivian you know when to call me." Aunt Persia said standing up. "Yes I sure do." I smiled at Gabe's confused face. "Congratulations, you are both going to be wonderful parents."

"We now have to tell the pack at the meeting in 5 minutes." I breathed.

"You're going to be fine babe, every body is going to be more than happy for you." He said kissing me deeply. "For us…." I corrected him.

_***5 minutes later***_

"Every body we have some important news to tell you." Gabriel said, our pack meeting was in the Lobby of the Inn. "Vivian," Gabe said nudging me a little bit, I stood up slowly.

"Every one Gabriel and I are-----------------"

"GABRIEL! GABRIEL!" Gabriel's mom said running into the lobby she's is watching the young kids while we have the meeting. "Mom what's the matter," Gabriel said rushing over to her, dragging me with him.

"One of the girls is missing!" she cried running towards the boundary line.

**Ok so sorry I haven't updated lately computer problems. Ok so I'm not quite sure how this werewolf pregnancy thing works so I'm just kind of making it up as I go…sorry and if any one can tell me what the names are of Gabriel's sisters that would be wonderful. Thank-you for reading and don't forget to review please!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I figured out that it in Blood and Chocolate that there are no names for Gabriel's sisters or his Mom's name so I'm making them up but of course they still belong to Annette Curtis Klause. If anyone knows Gabriel's last name please tell me in a review or message me please! So here's chapter 7!!!!(Sorry, sorry, sorry I haven't updated sooner!)**

"Her scent stops right on the edge of the fence, I just don't understand." Gabriel said running his fingers through his dark brown hair. "We'll find her Gabe." I say standing next to him. Beth one of Gabriel's sisters has practically disappeared. We've been looking for her for hours. It's quarter till 12 am and we've searched everywhere for her, even went and talked to the very ignorant and un-thoughtful Adam, leader of the neighboring pack.

"Is there a problem?" someone said from behind us.

"And you are?" Gabriel asks wrapping his arm around my waist. "I'm Jeff, Jeff Baqiur, from Adam's pack, as you can tell."

"Gabriel, leader of this pack, and this is my wife Vivian. And yes, we have a young one missing." He says lightening up a bit.

"Hmmm, does this young one have long brown hair, and she looks about 9 years old?"

"Yes Beth, how'd you know what she looks like?" I ask looking up at Gabriel after I asked Jeff the question. "A couple of the teenagers were caught down here earlier today. I heard a little girl scream and came running up to see what they had done. I caught a glimpse of her running into the shed across the street. Apparently they had seen her come to get a soccer ball and decided that it would be funny to dump a cooler full of water on her and scare her." He says pointing over to the shed that Beth had run into.

"I'll be right back." Gabriel said, running to the shed. A couple minutes later I saw him walk out with Beth cradled in his arms.

"Thank-you so much, why were the boys over her in the first place?" I asked curious to why they would be all the way up by the boundary line.

"Adam had sent them up here to see if you had really put up a fence. Adam is, lets say not happy about having a neighboring pack, just ignore him, the rest of us don't mind at all." He says. "Oh and I'm just as surprised as you as why they would have a cooler full of water up here." Jeff adds.

"Thank-you again." I say and then turn away to join the rest of the pack.

After we finished the pack meeting, and talked to kids strictly about being near the boundary line we all went to bed, it was 1:30 a.m.

I was lying in bed with my eyes closed, when Gabriel finally came in and got in bed. He grabbed my hands and pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me.

"Long day," I sighed looking up at him, Gabe suddenly kissed me, and hugged me closer to him. "Very long day." He laughed. We stayed silent for a few minutes and than kissed me again. "I love you," he said. I kissed him back, "I love you too," I smiled. Then we both drifted off to sleep.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Gabriel, Happy Birthday to you!" I sang walking into the bedroom with Gabriel's Breakfast, waking him up. "What is all this for?" Gabe said when I set the tray of breakfast down on his nightstand. "It's your Birthday." I smiled. "Of course it is," he sighed sitting up "and that means I get a Birthday kiss." He said pulling me down over him, I rolled off of him and lied next to him as he started kissing me. After Gabriel finished his breakfast and we cleaned up, we were getting ready in the bathroom. I was pulling my hair into a ponytail when Gabriel noticed something different about me.

"Vivian, you have a bump," he said staring at me in shock. I was really confused, "What?"

"You have a bump, a baby bump" he said looking at my stomach and walking toward me. My hands quit pulling my hair up and were on my stomach, he laid his hands on top of mine. "I'm not supposed to be showing for two more weeks." I said looking at him. "I'll go get Persia." He said leaving me in the bathroom. Persia was already here though just about to knock when Gabriel opened the door.

"Is this normal?" I ask a worried look upon my face. When she doesn't answer Gabriel says. "There's a problem."

"Well there does seem to be a problem…"

**That is the end of chapter 7!!!! He-He-He!!! Ok so I'll probably update soon because I'm on spring break, so be expecting another chapter soon…..**


	8. LittleGood Authors Note

**Sooooooo this is just an Authors note to thank all of my reviewers!!!!! I love you guys!!! And Alex and Ana (I think I got the names right) I LOVE your review sooooooo much!!!! Ash207 I promise I'll write more because you know where I live and you might come and haunt me in my sleep……kk well I promise to update by Friday!!! And I'll work on my grammar just for the grammar Nazi's. Lol ik I make a lot of mistakes sometimes…oops. =^^=and Rach says hi to all of my reviewers, and yes the button does feel better now Alex and Ana.........**

**Hailey! aka:love-30stm**


	9. Chapter 8

**So chapter 8 is here!!!!! What's wrong with the baby? Hmm I don't know, you'll have to read to find out, but read this little author's not first (please). HUGE FANTASTIC thanks to all my reviewers you know who you are………and loveitanonymous5050 I REALLY love the review you wrote there was the biggest smile on my face when I read it, I like it so much that I printed it out!(seriously I really did print it out) and don't worry I love everybody else's reviews too! Of course all characters belong to Annette Curtis Klause except the ones that I create! Enjoy chapter 8!!!!**

"Well there is a problem……actually there are two problems." Persia sighed.

"Go head tell us, we can handle it." I practically squeaked. Gabriel lead us into the living room where we all sat down, Aunt Persia sat on the tan leather love seat, while Gabriel and I took the big black leather couch. Gabriel pulled me closer to him while I was busy fidgeting with my fingers. Gabriel took both my hands in his and started rubbing them to calm me down, it worked, but it only worked so much.

"One problem is that you are going to have to care of two pups, you're having twins." Aunt Persia smiled warmly, but still had a hesitant look on her face, like she didn't want to tell us the other problem. "And the other problem is that your showing quit early, which can mean up to two things." She paused and let me and Gabriel work out what we just heard, Gabriel nodded at her and she continued. "One is that since you're having twins, it can cause you to show a little early. The second reason is that the babies could be growing at a fast rate, which is very unlikely but not to worry it's not dangerous unless it keeps happening."

"So is not a huge problem?" Gabriel asked, still shaken' up a bit about how we're having twins. "No, most times this can be normal with twins, for them to grow a little faster at the start, which is probably why you had been having so much morning sickness very early in the pregnancy. Do not worry about this I'm sure that the babies are just fine." Aunt Persia stood and then gently pulled me up and onto my feet. "I'm just going to check if I hear any abnormal sounds, or heartbeats." Persia said pulling a stethoscope from her bag, as I was lifting my shirt a little ways up. She checked every angle possible on my stomach and checked my own heart beat and breathing, she even checked Gabriel.

"Well everything is perfectly normal, for all of you." She said as we followed her to the front door. "I assume there well be a pack meeting soon, to announce that Vivian and yourself Gabriel are going to be having twins?" She asked.

"Of course Persia we wouldn't keep the pack in the dark, we were going to tell last night but we got interrupted." Gabriel smiled, quietly shutting the door behind Aunt Persia.

"Twins," I smiled. "We're going to be having twins Viv!" Gabriel said lifting me up in a tight hug and kissing me hard on the lips. "I love you." I said as Gabriel carried me bridal style back into the bathroom. "I love you to babe," he said. After we got ready and Gabriel called a pack meeting to be held in about an hour, we were sitting on the edge of our king sized bed when I looked up at him with a smile on my face.

"What?" Gabriel said looking at me with growing curiosity.

"It _is_ your birthday, so of course I have a birthday present for you." I said standing up.

"You already gave me a birthday present Vivian, two." He smiled. "Those 'presents' aren't coming out for another, lets say 8 months" I smiled, "Now close your eyes, and NO peeking." I said as I walked into one of the spare bedrooms to get the painting that I painted of Gabriel and I when he was gone those few days back in Maryland. I had planned to give it to Gabe for his birthday after I had finished it.

"I said no peeking Gabe! Close your eyes!" I part growled. After he finally closed his eyes I ran into room and sat back on the bed next to him holding out the painting in his lap. "Ok, now open." I said. He stared at the painting for about 5 minutes than suddenly grabbed my face gently and kissed me deeply.

"I love it Vivian, it's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." He said kissing me deeply again.

The whole pack was seated in the Inn Lobby. After several happy birthdays said to Gabriel and one reassuring look from Aunt Persia, Gabriel started the meeting.

"Well as you all know, the Inn well be having its Grand opening in exactly one week, we need to finish decorating, and think of a name for the Inn" several voices rose all arguing and talking about the names they wanted it to be Gabriel yelled. "HEY!" he bellowed, everybody shut up at once. "You can all write the name you want it to be called on the piece of paper and put it in our mailbox." Gabriel said wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders, some of the pack laughed quietly, while others hooted and cheered. The four ad they now called themselves were main center of the hooting and cheering, which in turned caused me to start to laugh. "Ok, ok," Gabriel said holding up his hands and pulled me up to stand with him. "We have some other news to tell you." Gabriel said, glowering at the four to stop yelling. Gabriel looked at me, nudging me with his elbow, "you can say it Vivian no need to be nervous." Gabe whispered kissing me on the cheek.  
"Gabriel and I are going to be having twins." I said quietly.

"What did you say?" Gregory yelled, though I knew that he heard me. Thank-fully, Will came to the rescue and yelled, "Are you deaf! Vivian is Pregnant, Viv and Gabriel are going to be having TWINS!" At this everybody started cheering and hooting. Pretty soon everybody was giving us hugs and congratulating us, my mom gave me the death glare and said that she'd be having a very long mother daughter talk with me very soon.

After everybody was done celebrating Gabriel's birthday, and us going to be parents, it was about 10:30 at night. I was sitting on the couch talking to the guys when Gabriel finally came over and took me away.

"Long night," I sighed changing into pajamas and crawling into the bed. "You look tired babe," Gabe said pulling the blankets on the bed up around us and shutting off the lights.

"I am tired," I said burying my face into Gabriel's warm chest.

"Hey don't go falling asleep just yet," Gabriel said lifting my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Why not?" I growled. "Because I haven't gotten a kiss yet from you." He said lowering his mouth to mine.

"No kisses for you." I said turning my face the other way so his kiss landed on my right cheek. "Ok that's unfair." He said, as I hid my face in his chest again. "Hey I'm giving you the miracle of two children, and you have to go through none of the pain, how is that fair." I mumbled smiling to myself; Gabriel's not the only one who's allowed to be mean.

"Oh, alright fine, goodnight Vivian." He said in a low growl. After about 5 minutes I lifted my head back up and kissed him, he immediately kissed me back. I could feel his smile through the kiss.

"I love you Vivian." He said rubbing my back. "I love you too." I said drifting off to sleep.

**Ok, here it is done!!! I decided not to leave you with a cliffhanger this time since I've done that multiple times now. But beware the cliffhangers are not over yet! Hoped you liked the story, don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE!**

** hailey….. aka: love-30stm**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9!!!!! Yay! I have nothing to really say except thanks to all my reviewers and of course all characters belong to Annette Curtis Klause except the ones that I make. Read, review and enjoy!**

Gabriel walked into the living room looking very confused and really tired.

"Vivian what are you doing up? It's 4:30 in the morning." He groaned. "Morning sickness," I lied, but Gabriel wasn't dumb he saw right through it. I got up and started walking towards our bedroom, when I felt his strong arm grab my waist and pull me back next to him.

"Vivian," he said seriously "it will never happen." He hugged me tightly, wrapping both his arms around me. I breathed in his musky scent, it helped me calm, but only a little.

"I've the dream twice now, I couldn't change, and I couldn't save you." I started to cry, "They forced me to watch you, I couldn't close my eyes, I couldn't turn my head away, and I couldn't scream."

"Was there anything else different?" he asked resting his chin on top of my head, and rubbing my back.

"There were two little kids, a little girl and boy. They were both being held back by men just like me but they were yelling and screaming, and thrashing around." I said taking in a shaky breath.

"What were they yelling?" Gabriel asked. "No. I couldn't hear anything but,"

"But what?" Gabriel said shaking me lightly. "The sound of your fading heartbeat." I whispered. Gabriel clutched me tighter to his chest. "That well never happen, Vivian you mean the world to me and nothing ever like that is ever going to happen." Then he kissed me fiercely.

"Promise? I asked. "I promise" he said wiping the tears from my face and carrying me into our bedroom. He laid me on the bed and then slid in next to me, pulling me closely to him.

"There was nothing else different about the dream?" he asked.

"No, but why did I have it twice and why were there two little kids there that looked just like…" I trailed off, looking no where in particular.

"Vivian? What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing" I said shaking my head a little, "Can you call Aunt Persia?" I asked.

"Right now?" he said a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, right now, please." I said biting my lip. Gabriel dialed her number and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as the phone rang. "Umm yeah, Persia this is Gabriel. Vivian needs to talk to you I guess." He handed me the phone and sat there quietly while I talked to Persia for about 30 minutes.

"What was all that about Vivian? Is something wrong?" he asked, we were sitting up in bed now.

"No nothings wrong." I explained to Gabriel that wolf mothers normally have a dream with there pup or in our case pups in it, in danger. That's why I had been having dreams. It took him a while to process. Gabriel and I had given up on trying to go back to sleep and were now sitting on the couch in the living room.

"A girl and a boy, twins; wow." Gabriel sighed. "We should think of names soon." I said.

"Inn name and baby names." Gabe laughed. "We better get to work." I said. While Gabriel got the Inn name ideas out of our mailbox from the pack, I got breakfast; bagels and coffee.

"Well half of these are congratulations on the twins, 4 are Vivie's having twins, and the rest are either Forest Inn or Wolf Inn." Gabriel smiled. "Looks like we're on our own for names." I said, shoving half a bagel in my mouth.

"Vivian?" Gabriel asked laughing. I went to say what, but it was muffled from the bagel I was eating.

"Babe, maybe you should try taking smaller bites, we don't need you choking." He said.

"Ok mom." I said "lets remember that I'm feeding myself plus two." I smiled.

"You're the future mother here not me, I'm going to be the future father." He said kissing me.

"Father.." I said trailing off, touching the bracelet that my dad gave me for my fifteenth birthday.

"You miss him don't you?" Gabriel said hugging me. "Yeah, I do, he's not going to be able to his grandchildren." I said.

"Ivan was a great leader, just like you are and I'm sure he's in heaven right now smiling." Gabriel said.

"Gabriel what if we named the Inn after my dad?" I said, my eyes lighting up. "Ivan's Inn. I like it, that's a perfect Inn." He smiled kissing me.

Gabriel and I had been sitting in the living room over an hour listing of baby names when we finally got down to four that we liked. Savanna Ray, Shay Lynn, Hunter Ray, and Ethan Lee. We were determined to find two names that we loved today.

"Ok, we well both say the name we love the most at the same time, and if one of us doesn't like that name we'll just start over." Gabriel sighed.

"Alright, go!" I said. "Hunter Ray" we both said, and then we stared at each other and started laughing.

"I was so worried that we were going to hate each others names!" I said trying to calm down. "Ok, ok we still have to have a girls name picked out." Gabriel said. "Go!" I shouted.

"Shay-Lynn" I was the only one who said it. Gabriel had a disgusted look on his face. I just looked at him and then he started laughing, and said I vote Shay-Lynn too. "I hate you Gabe!" I said throwing a pillow at him. He playfully growled, and tackled me onto the ground trapping me. "Take it back!" he said tickling me. I was laughing so hard now, wriggling around. "Gabe, Gabe! Stop it!" I screamed.

"Not until you take it back, I know you don't hate me Vivian." He growled.

"Ok! Ok! Stop it! I take it back, I don't hate you." I was gasping for breath, "I love you, Gabriel stop it! I LOVE YOU." I screamed. The Gabriel kissed me deeply. I had to push him away so I could breathe. He had a smile on his face as he stood up and helped me up.

"I love you too Viv." He said. "You better love me," I smiled kissing him. The some one knocked on the door. Gabe and I walked over to answer it. It was Ulf.

"What is it Ulf?" Gabriel asked.

"Adam is here. And he doesn't look happy." Ulf said. Gabriel kissed me on the forehead, and we headed towards the Inn, a worried look is on Gabe's face as we leave the house, which only makes me worry more.

**This is the end of chapter** **9! Hope you liked it, and pretty please with a cherry on top review! I warned you that there would be more cliff hangers.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Woo-Hoo chapter 10! For some reason I'm excited that I've reached 10 chapters…thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers, (of course) Annette Curtis Klause owns all characters that aren't mine! XD (so I re-read my story and realized that I accidently started calling the other packs leader Adam, I originally put David, but from now on the other packs leader's name is Adam……lol).**

"Adam is there a problem?" Gabriel says as we sat across from him, in the Inn lobby.

"You put up a fence." Adam said coldly. He had an ice-cold glare on his face, directed at me.

"I believe when we first met you, you agreed that we could put a fence as long as it was on our side of the boundary line." Gabe said. Noticing how Adam was looking at me, he protectively put his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes I guess I did. Also the shed that one of your mutts hid in, belongs to my pack." Adam was now shaking slightly, like he was ready to attack us.

"The shed, does come with this Inn, but you can keep control over it, well tell our pack to keep their paws out of it." I said.

"Alright then, thank-you. You know who to call if there is any reason to call at all." He practically growled.

"Adam, are you okay?" Gabriel asked, he was shaking uncontrollably now, he stood up and took a step closer to us, Gabriel jumped up and put his arm across my chest, they were growling at each other.

"I'm fine. Just make sure to keep your pack within line, wouldn't want anybody getting hurt." Adam said in a low voice. He was inches away from my face, and then suddenly turned around and stormed out the door.

"That was weird." I said. Gabriel pulled me into him, crushing me into a hug. "Are you okay?" he asked, checking me over. "Gabe I'm fine, I can take care of myself." I said looking him the eye. "I'm not weak." I added.

"Of course not, but the way he looked at you," he paused, "wasn't right." Gabe kissed my forehead. "Nobody lays a hand on **MY** mate." He growled.

The rest of the day went by fine; we told the pack to steer clear of the shed and to steer clear of Adam. We are going to start painting the Inn tomorrow, and getting ready for the opening of the Inn; Ivan's Inn. After the pack run, I was walking back with Gabriel to our cabin, when my mom spotted me, I've been trying to avoid her, and I really don't want one of her mother daughter talks right now.

"Young lady!" Esme yelled, running over to us. "Is there something wrong Esme?" Gabriel asked, even though he already knew what was going to happen. "Yes, I need to have a very serious talk with my daughter." She said, grabbing my arm. "I'll see you later tonight babe." He said kissing me lightly, on the lips.

I was sitting in my mom's cabin, in the living room. She is sitting in front of me with a scowl on her face. "Vivian, why wasn't I first to find out about the baby?" I forgot that my mom wasn't at the pack meeting when I said we were having twins, she just heard I was pregnant. "Because I found out only a few days before you came here and I just wasn't ready to tell anybody yet mom, and it's not baby its babies." I mumbled the last part.

"BABIES!! VIVIAN GANDILLION!"(A/N sorry if I spelled the last name wrong) she screamed.

"Mom, it's just twins, and I'm really, really, really sorry I didn't tell you first." I said biting my lip.

"Sorry honey, I should be the first to know these things, I mean I am your mother." She said calmly.

"Mom, don't you think Gabriel should be the first one to know since he is the father?" I asked.

"Well yes he should be that's common sense, but then your supposed to call your mother right away and give her the excited news!" she smiled coming and sitting next to me on the couch. "I'm so happy for you honey, have you found names yet for the babies?"

"Yes, were having a little girl and a little boy, Hunter Ray, and Shay Lynn." I said sighing.

"Those are beautiful names sweetie, you should probably go home, since it's getting late, trust you'll need to get all the sleep you can before these babies come out." She said patting my stomach. She walked me to the door, we said goodnight to each other and I left.

"Gabriel?" I said walking into the house. I heard no answer so I walked around the house. I looked for him everywhere for thirty minutes and was starting to panic.

"BOO!" Gabriel said jumping out of our bedroom closet.

"GABRIEL! Why did you do that you scared the freaking hell out of me." I said punching him, but all I punched was rock hard abs. I stood there glaring at him.

"Vivian, babe I'm sorry." He said hugging me; I just stood there in his arms with my arms still crossed. He started kissing my cheeks and my forehead, over and over again. He kept saying you can't be mad at me forever, come on Vivie I know you're not mad, I know you're going to give up, I love you. I finally gave up and melted into his arms.

"I told you." I felt him smile into my hair. "Shut-up," I growled. Gabriel gently tilted my head up to kiss me. "I love you," I said when we pulled apart to breathe. "We should probably go to bed," Gabriel sighed, walking over to our dresser and throwing a red silk tank-top at me and matching shorts; it was a gift from the five a while back.

I woke up with Gabriel smiling at me. "Morning my queen." He said kissing me.

"Morning Gabe." I yawned, curling up next to him. Gabriel and I got up and ate breakfast and then of course to ruin our so far perfect morning Finn bursts through the door.

"Uhh, Vivian?" he said.

"What is it?" I said.

"There's a little problem at the Inn, Willem and Ulf got into a fight." He said, not really sure what to do I guess.

"Is anyone hurt?" Gabriel asked.

"Well……. Yeah" he said running back towards the Inn, we followed him, I hears Gabriel curse under his breath as we left the house. This should be very interesting.

**I really have nothing to say except thank-you to all my reviewers…..you know who you are. So there's chapter 10! Please review **** -hailey aka: love-30stm**


	12. Chapter 11

**I am oh, so very sorry!!!! I haven't updated in like forever!! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Ok well here is chapter 11! Yay! Of course all characters belong to the Lovely Annette Curtis Klaus except the ones that I create! Don't forget to review …….I'll give you a computer cookie……..**

"Ulf they're just messing around," Gabriel growled.

"Can't anybody just leave Vivian and me alone for ONCE!" He roared, running his fingers through his hair. "Gabe just calm down, eve-----" I was cut off by screaming.

"SURPRISE!!!" the pack yelled, my mom and Gabe's mom both came up and hugged us.

"Sorry for yelling at you guys." Gabriel apologized to the four.  
"Are you sure you're the pregnant one Vivian? Gabriel is having more mood swings than you lately." Willem said to me as he walked by, I punched him in the arm.

The baby-shower went great. We got lots of stuff, clothes, diapers, bottles, diapers, toys, diapers, more bottles, diapers, formula, diapers, more close, and tons more diapers. Now that the baby-shower is over, and everything is put away, there is a lot of work to get done. I was carrying paint into the Inn when my mom stopped me.

"Stop, stop, stop." She said taking the paint away from me and handing it to Ulf. "What is it Esme?" Gabriel asked coming up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"I know from experience how much stress just having one child is, and managing an Inn can be. You two are to do no work until everything is prepared for the babies. Relax, take a break, Tomas and I well take care of about everything we can for you."

"Mom, you shouldn't have to do this, we'll be fine." I sighed.

"Trust me Vivian, you're gonna need this honey." She said kissing my forehead, and nodding up at Gabe. "Now go, shoo, have fun, be young lovers." She said slamming the Inn doors on us.

"She just kicked us out." I said in astonishment, my mother was going crazy.

"I know. Now, let's go before something happens." Gabriel said pulling me to the truck. The nearest mall was 3 hours away, so Gabe and I were just talking.

"Gabriel quit looking at me, you're going to crash us into a building again." I said turning his head so he was looking at the road. "I would never do that again." I laid my head on Gabriel's shoulder and he held one of my hands in his, our fingers intertwined.

"Uh-huh, just like when you said 'I'm not going to crash.'" I reminded him a smile playing at he corners of my lips.

"I'm not going to this time, I promise." He said. We sat there about 10 minutes before Gabriel started talking again.

"You're going to make a great queen, and mom." Gabe said. "How so?" I asked.

"First of all, when you saved your mom from Astrid, that wasn't because you wanted to win the bitches dance, or because you hated Astrid. It was because you cared, cared so much for one you love that you would've died so they could keep living." He paused, "that's why you'll be a good mother, and why you're perfect mate; in my eyes. You would sacrifice you're life to save the ones you love." I kissed Gabriel at the nape of his neck, where I left my love mark.

"And when you tried to kill yourself." He said. I heard his voice crack. "Gabe…" I said wanting him to stop.

"When Ulf and the others told me, and showed me the letter. It broke my heart. But it also showed me how much you care and love for the pack. You didn't even know what you were doing, how you were doing it. You didn't even remember anything, and it scared you. You thought you were threatening the pack, endangering us because of killings that you didn't even remember doing. You were willing to kill yourself to save us, to protect us. You couldn't think of any other way to fix the problem. I didn't think you would do it. I thought you would just break down, run away. I thought no one could love their family that much to kill themselves, just to protect them. I know I couldn't." Gabriel pulled the truck over and was looking me in the eyes now. "When I saw you standing there, drenched in gasoline, trying to light a match," He shook his head lightly, like if he still couldn't believe it. "I couldn't believe it; you were really going to kill yourself. When Ulf explained that it was Astrid and Rafe who was setting you up, and I had to catch you. I was more relived than anything that you weren't going to die. The only things crossing my mind at that moment when I lowered you into the river was that you were okay, you weren't dead, and you were safe." It was silent for a few moments.

"How could you care and love so much for me, when I didn't love you back, and all those time I treated you like you were an ass-hole?" I asked.

"I knew I was in love with you, and I wasn't going to lie to myself. Tell myself I didn't love you. I decided even if you hated me, even if you thought I was an ass-hole, I was still going to come around, still come and bug you until you realized you loved me too. I would endure the pain of your harsh attitude towards me and wait for you, because I loved you, even then, and I still love you now."

"How did you know to come back? How did you know that I loved you back, that night when you came to my room?"

"When you found out about Rafe and Astrid, going to kill Aiden, and how it was your fault. I could see in your eyes that you weren't going to save Aiden because you loved him, you were going to save him because it was the right thing to do. To kill the people who were endangering and threatening the pack, the pack that you care and love for so much that you were going to kill your self for to protect us. Even though you knew you could easily get killed, you were still going to do it because you care and you love the pack. When Aiden was going to shoot at me, kill me with a silver bullet, a look of sheer terror crossed your face. And then again you were going to get yourself killed to save the ones you love. When you jumped in front of me, and took that bullet, I thought it was done, you were going to die. I wanted to grab that gun and shoot myself with a silver bullet just to go through the same damn pain you were going through." He paused and took a deep breath before he continued. "It was then that I knew you loved me." He smiled.

"I love you." I said. I didn't notice I was crying until Gabriel was wiping the tears away from my eyes. "I love you too." Gabe said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me deeply.

**So there is the end to chapter 11. Hoped you liked it, and I promise I'll update sooner this time!  
-hailey aka: love-30stm :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**I AM SO SORRY!**** I feel so bad for not updating in so long! I was busy with the end of school (finals) and had writers block, all you writers know how much that can SUCK. Thanks for all the reviews, I love them! So I am going to fly through Vivian's pregnancy because it would take me to long to write through all that and it would get really boring, nobody wants that. So here is a long chapter 12 for such a long wait (again I'm sooo sorry!) And of course all characters –except mine- belong to Annette Curtis Klause. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think good or bad I don't care! **

*Vivian is 6 months pregnant*

"Gabe, I am getting FAT!" I say as we walk down to the Inn for work. The grand opening went well and ever since it opened we have been booked every week.

"Babe you're pregnant not fat." He laughs at me, as usual when I say this.

"It makes me feel fat; I mean I can't even see my feet when I stand up." We are stopped in front of the Inn now. Gabe keeps insisting that I stay home and relax, but I can't sit in the cabin all by myself all day, everyday, and I'm not going to keep Gabriel from work just to entertain me.

"You're still beautiful, no matter how big you're _pregnant _stomach gets" he says emphasizing the word pregnant, I smile up at him, "Ivan's Inn" I sigh, looking up at the Inn.

"The perfect name, for the perfect Inn." Gabe says opening the door for me. "For the perfect pack." I add.

*8 months pregnant*

Aunt Persia has demanded that I stay home and relax until the babies come, and its not like I can actually do anything with this gigantic stomach of mine anyways. So I am stuck at home all day, everyday, all by myself. I refused to make Gabriel stay with me when I'm perfectly fine, he doesn't need to be missing work just to stay home with me. But now I have been taking that back, since it's almost time for the babies to come I have a small contraction every now and then, Aunt Persia said this was perfectly normal and I don't need to worry about it, but I can say that when I do have the small, completely normal contractions, it hurts like hell. And it also doesn't help that Gabriel calls every five minutes to check on me.

*September 10th*

I'm making Gabriel stay with me today, I don't feel to good and since its so close to the due date for the babies Aunt Persia said they can decide to come out whenever now. Gabe was more than willing to stay with me today, even if I had of told him to go to work he would've stayed. I can't hide anything from Gabriel anymore, he could tell first thing this morning that I was hurting. At the moment Gabriel is cleaning up the kitchen mess from the breakfast he made. And that's when I feel the first contraction.

"Gabriel!" I yell, I cant do this today I'm to tired.

"What?" he said peering around the corner into the living room, and then my water broke, perfect timing.

"My water just broke." I feel my eyes widen with fear. I suddenly feel like I can't do this.

"What?" he said again walking a little more into the room, his face has gone completely white.

"My. Water. Just. Broke." I said slowly. He rushed over to me, grabbing the phone on the way over. He just sat there doing nothing staring at me.

"Gabriel! Do something!" I say. Now of all things to do he walks back into the kitchen, I can hear him talking into the phone to Persia, he sounds worried, which worries me. I know that he's off the phone but he stays in the kitchen. Aunt Persia, rushes into the room, with Esme, and the rest of the woman, Tomas even rushes in right behind them.

"Where is Gabriel?" Persia asks.

"He's in the kitchen." I say, she rushes into the kitchen and drags him out a minute later.

"Come on babe," he says picking me up everyone rushes over to the next cabin, Aunt Persia's, its turned into our own little hospital. "Everything is going alright, Vivie you're gonna do great." He says lieing me on the bed in one of the rooms, everything was all set up, then he runs right out the door.

"Where did he go?" I exclaim has Persia is hooking me up to tubes and checking everything out.

"He's fine Vivian don't worry about him, this is a big moment in both of your lives."

"GABRIEL!" I scream partly out of worry, and partly out of pain. He needs to get his butt back in here right now. I can't do this by myself.

"Just a minute babe, I'm coming." I hear him yell. I give him ten seconds before I yell again.

"GABE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I scream. Then I see Gabe run in with a huge smile on his face.

Four and a half hours later I'm looking at Gabriel across the room holding a baby boy, Hunter, and a baby girl, Shay. "They both have your beautiful gold eyes." He says walking over to me, he hands me Shay and I scoot over so he can sit down next to me. "They both have your thick black hair." I smile.

Shay-Lynn, born at 10:32 a.m. has a full head of black hair, already down to her little chin, big gold eyes framed by long black lashes, and is 8 pounds, 8 ounces. Hunter-Ray born , born at 10:29 a.m. has a full head of black hair, has big gold eyes also framed by black lashes, and is 8 pounds, 9 ounces.

"You did a great job today Vivie," Gabe says kissing me on the forehead. He hands me Hunter to now, and wraps his arm around me. "So did you, you looked like you might of started crying." I laugh a little bit. "Crying of happiness" he smiled.

"We made two beautiful babies." I smile, looking up at him.

"Yes we did, two beautiful healthy babies." He says kissing me deeply; I feel the smile on his face as he kisses me. "I love you so much Vivie" he says nuzzling my neck. "I love you too Gabe, I love you too."

*2 weeks later*

"Mom watch out for Hunter, he tends to spit –up, a lot." I said handing her Hunter, Gabriel and I are going back to work today for the first time since the twins were born. Gabe's mom and my mom are the official babysitters of the twins now, that's there full-time job, literally.

"Mom, MOM! Watch her head." I hear Gabriel growl. I roll my eyes. "He's just worried baby, your father was the same way." My mom reassures me, I smile at her and then walk over to Gabe, if I don't get him out of here now, he's never gonna leave.

"Gabriel! Might I remind you I have had 4 children. I know how to handle a baby." His mom snaps back at him.

"Just be careful with my baby girl mom." He says, grabbing my hand, and storming out of the house. Before he managed to get me out of the house I said a quick thank-you.

"Finn have you seen Willem?" I ask "there's a group in the lobby waiting to go out on the trail." I was starting to get worried now, Will is never late to anything and no one has seen him all day.

"No I haven't, but you keep looking for him, I'll take the group out on the trail, you have enough to worry about." He says.

"Thank-you so much Finn." I say running off to find Gabriel. I just got done checking someone in when Gabriel walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey" I twist around in his arms to face him. The first thing he does is kiss me. "What's wrong?" he asks, holding my face in his hands. "Nobody has seen Will, all day, and he never misses a day of work." I say, I can even hear the trace of worry in my own voice.

"I'm pretty sure he's fine, Willem is a good kid, he's probably sick or something Vivie." I lean my head against his chest and sigh.

"I don't know Gabe, its not like Will to just not tell anybody, I'll go check his room in a few minutes. It just doesn't feel right."

"If something doesn't feel right to you, it probably isn't good, you have killer instincts babe. I'll go with you to check his room." Gabriel says kissing my forehead once, then he wrapped his arm back around my waist while we walk to Will's room.

"Willem?" Gabriel says, tapping on his door lightly. We wait for a minute and still don't hear anything. "Willem we are opening the door," Gabriel warns. Then he slowly opens the door.

"Oh my god!" I cry out, my legs give out on me, and Gabriel crushes me against his chest. There's a bloody hand covered in dirt hanging from the ceiling, and blood splattered all around to room, on the bed and on all of the walls. And on the wall there are two messages written in blood. The firs reads: X MARKS THE SPOT, and the second: Remember this Vivian? That's when I notice the hand; it's the same hand that Astrid and Rafe used to scare me.

"Its not Will's blood, that's not Will's hand" I say.

"I can smell that Vivian, but how did you know that's not Will's hand."

"That's the same hand that Rafe and Astrid used to frame me, I recognize it." I say and then point out the messages is to Gabriel written on the wall.

"Vivian," Gabe says grabbing my face, and trying to wipe away the tears rolling down my face. "I won't let anything happen to you or happen to the babies, I promise, you are my mate, this is my family, and nothing is going to take it away from me, nothing." He says, he closes Wills door and then we round everybody up for a pack meeting in the kitchen.

The pack doesn't take the news very well, especially Will's parents.

"All we know right now is that, the blood in Will's room isn't Will's, and that he was taken by some other wolf not to long ago. The scent trail ends in his room but we've searched our land already and there's no trace of it anywhere." Gabe says than dismisses the meeting after warning everybody about watching there backs and protecting the pack.

The rest of day went by fine, I was walking back to our cabin carrying Shay. Hunter was already home with Gabriel. Then I see an X made with blood on the gravel walkway between my moms house and our house, just a little bit further ahead there's a pool of blood. I run the rest of the way, as soon as I'm in the house I'm screaming Gabriel's name.

"Vivian! What's wrong? What's wrong baby?" he rushes into the living room, holding hunter.

"Blood, lots and lots of blood." I say. First thing we do is run, the twins to my moms say there's an emergency and she needs to stay there with Hunter and Shay.

"Were you able to tell whose blood it was?" Gabe asks.

"No, I didn't get close enough I ran home." I say, Gabe tells me to wait and walks up to the blood, I can see him sniff the air a couple times. I can tell by the look on his face that's it's who I think.

Gabe crushes me to his chest, we both know that by the amount of blood that is there, there's a very low chance that he's alive. Gabe slowly turns me around so I'm not looking at the pool of blood.

"Gabe," I cry, turning him around.

"That's my brother! That's my brother!" Finn cries out in pain, looking right at us. "That's my _dead _brother!"

**Ok so there is the end to chapter 12! Yay! I promise to update sooner this time…please don't kill me. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! (please don't kill me) 0.0**

**-Hailey (aka: love-30stm)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am very, very, very extremely sorry for not updating in about a month, probably more…..oops. I have been very busy with school, and cross-country, and drama, drama, drama. I PROMISE I AM NOT DONE WITH THIS STORY! Some of you have probably been thinking that I have stopped writing, and I have not stopped, I will not! I am not done writing this story yet, there is SO much more, and really I am very sorry for not updating! I feel bad… so I am not going to say I'll update sooner because every time I do I end up updating even later, kinda weird but oh well. Soooooo on with the story! Yay! (Sorry I kind of left of with a cliff hanger last time)…annnnnd all characters belong to Annette Curtis Klause, except the ones I create! (So has I'm writing this I am realizing that I haven't written in a loooong time so bear with me if it sounds a little off at the beginning.)**

Finn is crouched over Willem's dead body, crying heavily. I clamp my hand over my mouth, and try to hold back my tears, but it's useless. Gabriel walks over to Finn and hauls him off Will's body, as Gregory and Ulf run up.

"Hey Vivian! We ne-"Ulf stops, noticing my tears, "What's wrong?" asks Ulf, worry in his voice.

"Willem is – "

"HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD! MY BROTHER IS DEAD!" Finn cries, sinking to his knees, out of Gabriel's grasp. He starts beating the ground with his fists, and screaming.

"He's dead?" asks Gregory, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Yes, we just found him, I can't believe he's dead, it's all my fault." I cry.

"Vivian, it's not all your fault. There was nothing you could've done to stop this from happening. We don't even know who's behind all this yet." Say's Ulf, hugging me.

"I have a feeling it's Adam, and he's after me. He, or whoever it may be, is hurting, killing, the people I love to get to me. So it is my fault, it is."

"Viv, you can't blame yourself for any of this, whoever it is isn't just after you, they're after the whole pack. We are one, you love and are close to everyone in this pack, you're the queen bitch, they take or hurt you, the take and hurt the whole pack." Say's Gregory.

"That is true, I never thought of it that way, thanks Greg, Ulf." I walk over to Gabe and see how Finn is doing.

"He's not taking this so well." Gabe says, nodding over to Finn, who is pacing back and forth mumbling to himself.

"He just found his brother dead; I wouldn't expect him to be taking it well." I glance over at Will, his throat is slit, and he has bruises and cuts covering every inch of his visible skin, he is only wearing shorts. I let out a single cry and turn into Gabe, Will is,-was like a brother to me.

The rest of the night was hectic; we held a pack meeting and informed the pack of all we knew. There was to be no speaking of the death to the travelers staying at the Inn, and we will be carrying on business as usual. Persia and a couple others with the help of Gabriel cleaned up the mess. Willem is to be cremated, and his ashes given to Finn and his parents.

**-2 weeks later-**

"It seems to me that we need to go over our territories again." Gabriel's tone is dark and harsh, as he leans over the table and speaks right into Adam's face.

"I think the territories are clear enough, you did put up a fence. My pack is not stupid, they follow the rules. Why would want on your land anyways?" laughs Adam.

"I never said that your pack was 'stupid', but as you very well know a member of MY pack has died."

"Maybe you should keep a better eye on your pack." Adam Sneers.

"Excuse me? We pay enough attention to our pack. Maybe you should enforce more rules upon your own!" I finally decide to speak up.

Adam jumps up, his chair flying back into the wall. "My pack has done everything I have told them to, they are loyal the their leader, and well always stay that way. Maybe the blood is on my pack's hands but, you have no way of proving that, now do you?" he laughs darkly. "Oh, and don't forget this, Shay and Hunter may need a little more protecting than you think." He slams the door of the office and storms out of the Inn, a smirk on his face the whole time.

"Gabriel, what is he talking about?" I say running out the main office, through the kitchen and out the back door, I need fresh air.

"I don't know, but if he lays one finger on our kids there well be hell to pay." He growled making his way to Esme's house, where the kids are being babysat.

"Mom! Everyone here? Is everybody ok?" Gabriel says barging in.

"Gabriel everything is fine, what's the matter?" Esme asks, handing Shay to me. Gabe walks over and picks up Hunter.

"We just had another run in with Adam, he is behind all this, I know it for a fact now." I say, trying my best to inform our parents but Gabe cuts me off.

"He said to keep a better eye on Shay and Hunter, we never told him their names. He puts one hand on my kids, he's dead." Gabriel growls.

"Gabe, calm down, nothing is going to happen, you won't let anything happen." His mother says calmly, but its no use, Gabriel is furious. The father, and pack leader, showing in all of his actions.

"I want to others here keeping watch 24/7, Shay and Hunter are to never be left alone until this is all figured out." I say setting Shay down. I take Hunter from Gabe's hand, and hand him to my mother. I pull Gabe out of the cabin and onto the stone path leading back into the Inn.

"Gabriel, this is going to get out of hand, we can't let anyone else get killed or hurt. We can't let this ruin the pack, ruin everything we have. We have to fix this, we have to find someth—"

"Vivian, babe, calm down. We can handle this. We handled Rafe and Astrid. I promise I won't let anything happen to the twins or YOU. But you have to promise not to do something stupid, you can't go covering yourself in gasoline and lighting yourself on fire. This is not your fault." I look at him disbelief.

"I am not going to go light myself on fire! What would give you that idea!" I yell at him.

"You tried it once! I am not going to almost lose you again." Gabe says, hugging me tightly.

"Sorry." I sigh.

It's been 2 weeks since the incident with Adam, and a month since Willem's death. The pack has settled down a bit, nothing has happened at all the past 2 weeks and it's nice.

"They finally sleep though the night." I yawn.

"Finally, we can sleep." Gabe laughs.

"We can sleep? More like I can sleep, you got up one time to feed Shay and Hunter, ONE time. Otherwise you sleep the whole night. And don't go telling me you don't because I can hear you snoring from the kitchen!" I laughed as Gabriel decided to sleep, and not listen to me.

"Somebody needs to be quiet and sleep." Gabe says, turning out the lights.

"Goodnight Gabriel, I love you."

"I love you too Vivie."

**3:35 A.M. **

_-CRASH!-_

"Gabriel! Did you hear that." I whisper hitting him.

"I heard it; I'll go see what's wrong. You stay here." Gabe walks in a minute later. "It's just Ulf; he knocked a lamp over on his way in."

"Ok, I'm going to check on the twins I'll be out in a minute." I say. Shay and Hunter lie sleeping peacefully in their cribs. I walk out into the living room and hear Ulf updating Gabe on the boundary. Something must've happened. Probably another meet up of the other pack guarding their own territory. Not they need to.

"You need anything to drink Ulf?" I ask.

"Water, please."

As I'm getting water for Ulf, I notice the back door open.

"Ulf, you have to remember to shut the back door when you come in." I say handing him his water.

"I didn't come in the back door." He says, confused.

"Are you sure? It was wide open, I had to go shut it."

"I'm positive. I knocked over that lamp when I came in the front door." he pointed to the broken lamp, right next to the front door. _Oh sweet moon, please tell me that it was the wind._

The back door slammed shut a minute later.

"Probably just the wind." Ulf says.

"I shut and locked the back door before bed, I'm positive I always double check." Gabe says.

"THE TWINS!" I shout, running for their room.

"NO!" Gabe yells; a few steps behind me.

I shove the twins' room open, and turn on the lights.

The room is silent.

The cribs are empty.

Shay and Hunter are gone.

**Hehehe…..please don't kill me! So there is a much needed updated chapter, and if you were thinking the chapter would be very mellow and uneventful, theeeen you guessed wrong! Don't forget to read and REVIEW! Hoped you liked it! And again pretty, pretty, please don't kill me. And yes I am talking to you Ashlynn! :P -Hailey (aka: love-30stm) p.s. sorry about the long authors note at the beginning!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry! It has been a while since I've updated! BUT, I have been very busy with school, friends, and my boyfriend (: OK- I have noticed that SOMEBODY has been stealing ideas from my story, and using them in their own! I will not name names, but you know exactly who you are and I REALLY do NOT appreciate it! If you can't come up with your own freaking ideas than don't write anything at all! Stop stealing from my story (and others)….OR ELSE! ..I'm very, very, very, very ****ANGRY**** at you, so you better watch it….. SO! On with the story! (: I have a feeling that this story is just gonna keep getting more intense and better so….YAY! If you think otherwise please do not be afraid to leave your opinion; or thoughts about what I should change, in the form of a review (: As always all characters EXCEPT my own belong to the amazing Annette Curtis Klause. Please Read (duhh) and pretty, pretty please review! Enjoy the story! (: (Sorry about some of the language in this story!...but that's how I need to get everybody's feelings across!)**

I turn into Gabriel, tears stream down my face. How could this happen? Why is this happening! What did our pack do to deserve this?

"ULF!" Gabe shouts. "Wake everybody up! Get everybody searching! Find my twins!" he growls. Ulf leaves the house in a sprint, and I quickly hear the voices of the pack shouting out orders to each other. Bucky finds his way to us.

"What the hell did that loup garou do now?" he asks.

"That bastard took my twins. It's personal now." Gabriel says, holding me tighter.

"It'll be alright babe, we'll get our twins back in no time" Gabe whispers in my ear, tilting my head up so he can look me in the eyes. "I won't let anybody hurt my family, no matter the cost."

"How could this happen Gabriel?" I cry.

"I don't know, Vivie, I just don't know." He says leaning down and kissing me lightly.

"We better get out there and start tracking too, if anybody, I want to find him and kill him self." I growl.

"Vivie, please do not do anything stupid, I refuse to lose anybody else to that 'loup garou'. Especially you." His hands catch my waist before I can go any further, and he crushes me to his chest.

This takes me by surprise, Gabe is my mate and I know he cares but he has never been a softy. He's always on his tough side, not letting anything get to him. Always protecting me, our pack, he is always serious. He's not the type to break down, that's just not Gabriel.

We run all night, until the sun starts to peak, until we have to get back to our jobs and positions at the Inn. Tending to the guests; meeting their needs.

I have been running around all day, answering questions, giving orders. I haven't seen Gabriel since breakfast, which worries me. I guess we both need space, need time to let what has happened in the past month to sink in. Especially last night. The only thing keeping me from breaking down is working all day, no breaks, not stopping. I can't bring myself to stop, I'm afraid something well happen, afraid that I will break down again.

"Vivian, honey. You need to take a break. You are exhausted, relax." Esme says to me.

"I can't mom. There is too much that needs to be done." What a complete lie. I have been refolding this pile of towels for only the moon-knows long.

"Vivian, everything is done. You have been running around like a mad woman all day!" she snaps.

"I know mom! I know!" I scream. "What else am I supposed to do? Shay and Hunter are gone. GONE! I haven't seen Gabriel once today, what am I supposed to do!" Throwing down the towel, I storm out of the room. I need someone to talk too, anybody. I need Gabriel.

"Gabriel?" I whisper, pushing open his office door. He's sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. His elbows are resting on his knees and his hands are covering his face. I walk slowly over to him.

"Gabe?" I say a little louder. He looks up at me, his eyes are rimmed with red, like, like he's been, crying.

"Vivie" He jumps up and crushes me to his chest again, taking my breath away and surprising me. "This is my fault, I should've had more people watching the twins, should've been watching them more myself. I'm so sorry Vivian. I'm so sorry…" He sobbed. I can feel his shoulders tremble as he cries. Gabriel is actually crying.

"It's not your fault Gabe; you had done everything in your power to make sure those twins were/are safe. It's not your fault." I start to cry too.

"No, no. You don't understand Vivian. I should've done more. I should've been there more for the twins. How could I let this happen? How could let someone tear apart my family, my life? Take my kids? I am an awful father. I'm supposed to protect them, protect the pack. Protect you. Please, Vivie, please don't let him take you from me. Don't let him take you too." A new wave of sobs crash through Gabe. He clutches me even tighter to him.

"You are not an awful father! You are the best father any child could ask for! You are doing everything you can to protect Hunter and Shay. Everything you can POSSIBLY do to get them back without putting anybody else in the pack in danger. You are strong, and I know you will not let an asshole like Adam tear this pack apart and take your family away from you, you are stronger than him and I know you know it. That's why I fell for you. That's why I love you. Don't let him get to you Gabe; please don't let him break you down. The pack needs you. Your daughter and your son need you. I need you. We need each other." I pull myself back from him, just enough to see his face.

"I am going to get my family back. No matter what I have to do." His voice is barely above a whisper.

"You are the best mate any girl could ask for." I smile. "I love you Gabriel."

"I love you too Vivie." he kisses me gently, and loosens his hold on me a little bit.

We stand there for a long time before Bucky walks in.

"There's some one here you two probably want to talk to." He says. He has a cold-hearted expression on his face.

"Adam?" I ask worried.

"No, this person says she can help us. She is from Adam's pack." Bucky says through clenched teeth. I don't think I've seen Bucky look this, mad before.

"What's your name?" Gabriel says; he has the harshest look on his face. His arm is wrapped around my waist protectively.

"River" She has long dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, very slender and fit (as are most wolves) and short. "I'm 16." She says quietly.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Adam, Adam is my dad." She flinches saying his name. "He's gone crazy, he runs around shouting orders like a lunatic says he has to get revenge. Revenge on the other pack, your pack. I'm so sorry for everything that he's done! I don't know what's wrong with him, he scares me. Some others in my pack agree with me, but, but some are on my fathers side. I didn't know what to do! I don't know what to do, so I came here, maybe, maybe you can do something about it. Please, please help me." Tears have started streaming down her face.

"Adam is your father?" Gabriel asks his voice rising.

"Yes." She says, trying to make her voice sound clearer.

"Please don't kill me! I only want to, to get rid of my father; he's not even really my father I guess. He adopted me. But, he's scaring me, scaring most of the pack. He's killed two other girls in my pack already! He said I'd be next if I don't do everything he tells me." River speaks quickly and quietly.

"I knew there was something wrong with that man." Bucky said.

"He killed my brother" River cries. "He killed my brother; Adam said he disobeyed the pack because he tried to save the loup garou that Adam kidnapped from here. I-I can't remember his name, but-but my brother, Riley, almost saved him the boy from your pack, he died trying." She blurts out.

"Willem? He died trying to save Will?" Finn spoke up.

"Yes, yes Will was his name. I talked to him a few times while I was sent to watch him. He begged and begged to make sure that his brother; Finn, I think his name was; knew that he loved him and that he should fight to get to know what Adam was up to, and to kill him. That was his dying wish; which is part of why I came here. I think I can help you stop Adam." She says, hopeful.

"My brother wants me to fight, I'll fight." Finn says, a smile appearing on his face. I haven't seen Finn smile since Will was discovered gone.

"You want to stop Adam?" I ask River.

"Yeah. He needs to be stopped." River says firmly.

Everyone is silent for a while, taking everything in. Gabriel finally speaks up and says that we will help her.

"Gabriel, Vivian?" River says peeking into Gabriel's office.

"What is it River?" Gabe asks.

"Iknowwhereshayandhunterare." She says barely a whisper.

"What?" Gabriel asks, his head snapping up, and his hand grabbing onto mine.

"I, I know where Shay and Hunter are."

***SHOCKER!* Bet you didn't see all that coming! Hehehe…please do not kill me! It isn't really that much a cliffy, ok maybe it kinda-ish is. YAY! I feel very accomplished with this chapter for some reason. Pretty, pretty, pretty PLEASE (: review! Thank-you to all that are reviewing and are staying with the story, it is very much appreciated and I love you all! *hugs* to all of you! (: I shall update as soon as I have time, and when I can! Love –Hailey (aka: love-30stm) P.S. -….HI ASHLYNN! I have dedicated this chapter to ****YOU**** because I never see you anymore b/c we don't have ANY classes –or- lunch together! ): kk…BYE! (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, it's been a while since I've updated…SORRY! (: I promise you I am not going to quit writing this story! I love it too much! I have just been very busy with stupid advanced biology and my amazing boyfriend (: THANK-YOU, THANKK-YOU, THANK-YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I love them very much and they motivate me to update sooner when I read them! (cough*hint*cough) I hope you guys are enjoying the story!...sorry for the cliffhangers and then not updated very soon ha-ha (: forgive me? As always all characters (except my own) belong to the amazing and brilliant Annette Curtis Klause! ON WITH THE STORY! (:**

"You know exactly where they are?" Gabe asks, squeezing my hand even harder, I'm holding my breath.

"Yes, Adam gave them to Olivia and Daniel, I don't think he has any plans of harming them, but, it is Adam and he can be very unpredictable." River says quietly, almost like she's afraid to be telling us. I can imagine that it's very hard for her to be 'betraying' her pack in a sense.

"River, thank-you, we needed that information." Gabriel says standing, and gives river a hug.  
"It's very brave of you to be telling us all this information, we can't thank you enough." I add

"I need to do this. Adam needs to be stopped, there is something wrong going on with him. It's like he's going mad or something." She says, starting to loosen up a bit.

"You probably need to get back to your own pack." I say. "Find out as much information as you can, with out looking suspicious, and try to find out who all is against Adam, and who is with him, ok?"

"Ok, I'll do my best, shouldn't be too hard since I'm Adam's daughter, and he doesn't have a mate so I count as queen bitch. No one argues with Adam, he gets what he wants, even if that means having no mate and his daughter for queen bitch." She says shaking her head, as we walk to the front doors of the Inn.

"If anything starts going wrong at all, or something bad happens, come straight here. We have members running and watching the boundary line at all times, there is no way Adam well get past, and if he does happen to cross he won't be unharmed." Gabriel says.

"Ok, thank-you for letting me in and helping me, I was sure I would get killed if I came over here, but I had to take the risk." She smiles.

"No problem hun. Come back in about a week ok? October 15 or 16, we'll be expecting you." I say waving good-bye.

As I shut the door I feel Gabriel's arms wrap around my waist. "We're gonna get our family back Vivie, we're gonna get our children, our lives, back." He whispers into my ear, kissing my cheek. I turn around and give him a real hug, laying my head against his strong chest. I could hear his steady heartbeat like this, and for a moment it reminds of the night I accepted him as a mate, waking up next to him on the forest floor, when I didn't need to worry about anything. A lot has changed since then. In good and bad ways; mostly bad ways right now.

"Thank the moon she brought River to us. I don't know what we would've done if she hadn't of come to us; without getting seriously hurt and losing more of our pack." I sigh looking up into Gabriel's eyes.

"Moon protect that girl." He says, kissing me lightly.

**River (River's point of view) – October 12****th**

"Daddy?" I hate calling Adam this, he's not my 'daddy' and he never will be. "I checked on the twins, they're doing fine." I walk into his office.

"Thank-you baby girl." Ugh, I am not his baby girl. "Come sit down and work with me." He smiles gesturing to the chair next to him. He's in a very good mood today, hasn't yelled once. Time to find out that information I need, wonderful. He hands me a stack of papers from the restaurant he, I mean we, own, to work on.

"Who's that?" I ask looking pointedly at the picture he has on his desk of some guy, I'm assuming loup garou but, I've never seen him before, and next to him was a woman.

"Rafe, and Astrid." He says through clenched teeth.

"Are they loup garou?" I say, cautiously.

"Yes, River they are, but they got murdered." Adam says, a look full of hate and sadness becomes clear on his face. "By their own pack." He adds quietly.

"But, wouldn't that mean they did something against the pack rules? Something very, very bad?"

"Yes, but that wasn't it in their case, it was over jealousy and nonsense that could've been handled otherwise." His eyes are turning dark and cold as he says this.

"Oh, well that's not fair." I say, actually feeling a little sympathy towards Adam. They must have been good friends of his.

"Not fair at all baby girl, that's why we are getting revenge." He smiles again.

"Getting revenge?" I ask slowly more to myself than Adam as it dawns on me. "Daddy, you don't mean that the pack that did that is Gabriel and Vivian's pack?"

"They killed two of our pack members for no reason, so I will kill two of theirs. It's only fair." He says, a scary grin appearing on his face, and a menacing tone as thick as honey filling his voice.

"I thought you said they were apart of Gabriel and Vivian's pack?" I'm getting very confused and scared now.

"Oh no, Rafe was apart of their pack, but not Astrid. Astrid was originally from our pack, sent over to them to keep an eye on things. Astrid was going to be my mate, was going to be queen bitch here until she decided she saw something she liked better over there. First Gabriel, and then Rafe. She was sent to get Axel and to bring him back here, where he belongs, but then she got distracted, made some silly mistakes and got herself murdered." He's starring at the picture with a look of betrayal, but I'm still confused.

Who is this Astrid, and why was she sent to get Axel to bring him back here. And how did she get herself killed, what did she do? What does Gabriel have to do with all this? Why did Adam have to kill Willem and then take Hunter and Shay if he said two of them must die, that would be killing three and it would be unfair, in a twisted sense, again. There was so much I didn't know. Espicially Gabriel and Vivian's side of all this.

"Gabriel killed Astrid and Rafe," Adam goes on. "as Astrid was falling for Gabriel, Gabriel was falling for Vivian. So then after their Ordeal when Gabriel claimed leader, and Vivian, by accident became queen bitch, Astrid decided to strike to get Gabriel. You see, Vivian didn't want to be Gabriel's mate, she hated him. So Astrid, while making Rafe feel as she was falling for him so he would help her, then decided to trick Vivian into killing herself. It was working Vivian was going to kill herself that night, but you see some human boy Aiden was coming to kill Vivian that night because, well that's another story entirely, somehow Astrid found out and was going to kill Aiden, make it look like it was Vivian, and then kill Vivian, thus having Gabriel choose her as queen bitch. What really happened was Ulf, Astrid's son, my son, found out what Astrid was doing, went to go tell Vivian, found out Vivian was trying to kill herself, somehow it got to Gabriel who came to the mighty rescue and saved Vivian. Then of course found out about Astrid and Rafe killed them, and spared the human boy Aiden." I can tell that Adam is very angry about this because he is shaking uncontrollably right now.

"Daddy, are you ok?" I ask laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine baby girl, just very upset, that bastard Gabriel ruined my life, my pack, my family. At least I have you still sweetheart. I'm still very upset that I had to kill your brother, Riley, may the moon have his soul at peace, but it had to be done, he betrayed us. That is why I must get revenge on Gabriel and his pack, he ruined my life; I'm going to ruin his. But it well be done to him painfully and slowly; and he won't have anything or anybody to go back to." He growls.

"That's a lot of revenge A-daddy. For one loup garou." I say, my eyes shifting over to the picture of Astrid and Rafe.

"Baby girl, do a favor for me won't you?" He says standing, he looks completely calm now.

"Of course daddy, anything for you." I put a fake smile on my face and stand too.

"Take this" he says handing me the picture of Astrid and Rafe, "deliver it to Gabriel and Vivian personally, and tell them they have until the next full moon to save their precious twins, Hunter and Shay, or I guess as you now know, try and fail to save them. From then on, a member of his pack will be dead and gone, one every week. My revenge starts then."

"I'll deliver it first thing tomorrow morning daddy." I say, holding back the tears that sting my eyes.

"Thank you River, I know you wont disappoint me like Riley did, I love you sweetheart." He kisses me softly on the forehead and walks out.

"I love you to daddy." I say as he closes the door behind him. "I won't betray you like Riley did," I whisper to myself "I will finish what Riley was trying to do. You will be dead before the next full moon, _daddy_."

**:D There's the end of the technical chapter 15 but it says chapter 16 on here because I accidentally messed it up! Ha-ha…so don't kill me! I don't really think this is a cliffhanger, buuuuuut, it ends kinda suspensfully…hehehehe, hopefully I will find time and update soon! Honestly I don't really know where the story is going to end up until I'm writing the chapter and a brilliant idea hits me! But, I have a general idea of where this story is going to….sadly but truly it well probably be ending soon-ish! I know, I know your all going Nooooo! Don't end it! ): buuuut it has to be done! Maybe if I'm nice and I get a really good I'll make a sequal to this sequal to Blood and Chocolate! (: PLEASE, PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! (: it may make me update faster….plus I LOVE reading your guys'(I guess mostly gals) reviews! kk-bye! -Hailey! (aka: love-30stm)**


End file.
